Amnesia
by boreas1435
Summary: I don't remember anything. Not where I am, or how I got here, or even who I am. I can only remember one thing: a name. Zelda…
1. Chapter 1

_A dark figure stands in front of me, their hand raised. Suddenly a blinding flash of light erupts from their hand, and my head is filled with pain, as if it's clamped in a vice. The last thing I hear before I black out is a voice, female, desperate, and terrified. 'Zelda! No!'_

 _-o-_

When I come to, the first thing that hits me is the pain. It rolls over me in waves, making my head spin. I squeeze my eyes shut tightly and moan softly, begging for it to end. Eventually it lessens slightly, enough for me to open my eyes a tiny crack. I see… green. At this point my nose kicks into gear and registers a sweet, earthy scent.

 _Grass_ , I think fuzzily. _I'm face down in some grass. Lovely._ This is as far as I get before the pain suddenly returns with terrifying intensity. I close my eyes again and try to breathe, but the pressure in my head makes it hard even to do that. After a few moments of torture, I succumb to darkness once again.

-o-

'Hey, I think she's waking up!' A voice, one I don't recognise. Chirpy and high-pitched. A young girl? Possibly. I get this far before realising that I'm conscious again, and this time the pain is mercifully absent. I manage to creak open an eye, but close it immediately as a bright light from above blinds me.

'Are you alright? Sorry about the sun.' Another voice, male this time. Suddenly the bright light is eclipsed, and I risk opening my eyes enough to see a dark figure looming over me, blocking out the sunlight. 'Is that better?' he asks, and I nod slowly. My head may not be hurting anymore, but it feels like the pain has been replaced with cotton wool. It's hard to think, and impossible to remember anything.

 _Wait…_ I frown suddenly, trying to fight against the choking fluffiness in my mind. _I… I don't remember anything!_ My eyes widen as I try to recall something, anything. The figure above me doesn't seem to have noticed my distress, still talking in the same calm voice.

'What's your name?'

'…don't…know…' I mutter, trying to get my lips to work properly. But now the cotton wool from my brain has spread around my body, and I feel almost paralysed.

'Sorry, I didn't catch that,' the man says.

'She's not looking too good. Hang on, I'll get the cloth.' That's the other voice again, the girl. There's a few moments' pause, then a blissfully cool sensation is draped across my forehead.

'Mmm…' I manage, trying to convey in that one sound how grateful I am to the girl for putting a damp cloth on my forehead, and how annoyed I'll be if she removes it. The cold does wonders for the cotton wool, and soon I feel strong enough to gently push myself up on my elbows.

'Hey, careful. We don't want you passing out again,' the man warns, but he moves to give me more space.

'Where… am I?' I ask slowly, glancing around the room as I do so. It's small, and built entirely of wood. There's a tree stump in the centre which I assume works as a table, and another table with a stump chair on one side. On the other side of the room is yet another stump, this time with a basin full of water in it. Next to this stands a small girl with vivid green hair, watching me with concern. I'm lying on the only other piece of furniture in the room, a small bed made of, you guessed it, a stump.

Perched on the edge of the bed is the dark figure, but in the light streaming in from the window next to me I can make out a few more details. He's younger than I thought, I would guess about seventeen. Handsome too, but I push that thought from my mind. I have more important things to worry about right now. If only I could remember what they were…

'Who are you?' I ask, trying to cover my confusion and find out a bit more about my mysterious saviours. At least, I assume they saved me. The last time I woke up I was lying on grass and this time I'm lying on a bed, a definite improvement, so I'm grateful to them for that at least.

'Oh! Sorry, we never said, did we?' the girl says cheerfully, coming over. 'I'm Saria, and this is Link! Don't worry, we're nice people!'

'I don't think she was worried about that until you just mentioned it,' Link says dryly, before turning back to me. 'How are you feeling?'

'Not great,' I admit, 'but better than I was.'

'That's good,' Link says with a smile. 'When I found you before, I thought you were really badly hurt. You were unconscious, but still groaning in pain. I didn't know if you were going to be alright…' I shudder, remembering the pain from before. But Link's words remind me of something else.

'What do you mean, when you found me? Where was I?' Link looks at me strangely.

'How much do you remember?'

'Nothing at all,' I say truthfully.

'Alright then, I'll start at the beginning. You're in the Kokiri Forest – that's a small village in the Lost Woods.' I nod slowly, although none of Link's words trigger any memories. I don't think I've ever heard of the Kokiri Forest before, or the Lost Woods. But I stop wondering about it and listen to the rest of Link's story. 'I was walking in the Lost Woods, going to see Saria, when suddenly I saw you. You were lying in the grass, and at first I thought you were just asleep, but then I wondered how an outsider had even gotten that far into the woods.' My brow wrinkles in confusion.

'An outsider?'

'Someone from the land outside the woods. Everyone in the Kokiri Forest is a Kokiri – that is, everyone except me. The Kokiri are a magical race who live under the protection of the Deku Tree, and remain children their entire lives.'

'I'm a Kokiri!' Saria interrupts. 'But Link's a Hylian. No-one knows how he got here, but he arrived when he was a baby and he's lived here ever since, even though he's a lot bigger than us now!' Link smiles at her, before returning to me.

'So you see, I knew you weren't a Kokiri. Partly because I know all of them and I didn't recognise you, but mostly because you're clearly not a little child. So then I wondered how you had gotten into the Lost Woods, and why. The only entrance to the woods is through our village. Someone would have seen you and stopped you, unless you specifically tried not to be seen. And why would someone go to all that effort just to enter somewhere so dangerous?' Again, I'm confused.

'What's so bad about it? Are there monsters in there?' Link and Saria share a look.

'…Not exactly,' Link says. 'The Lost Woods got their name because it's so easy to lose your way in them. They're enchanted, so even if you try retracing your steps, you might still end up somewhere else. There's only one safe way through them, and only the people of this village know it. Of course, it's not really a problem for the Kokiri: as children, they can stay in the woods as long as they like without any ill effects. But according to legend, if an adult strays into the woods and stays there too long, they turn into a Stalfos.'

'What's a Stalfos?' I ask. Again, the name doesn't seem familiar.

'It's a type of undead monster. Basically a reanimated skeleton,' Saria says helpfully. 'They're scary.'

'Yes, and not something you want to turn into if you can help it,' Link says firmly. I frown, wondering if he's ever seen someone go into the woods and not come out again. The thought makes me shiver. But if these Lost Woods are so dangerous, what was I doing in there? Surely I didn't want to turn into a Stalfos?

'So then what happened, when you found me?' I ask, hoping that the rest of Link's story will shed some light on my recent history.

'I tried waking you up, but you didn't respond. You didn't look injured, but like I said, you seemed to be in a lot of pain, even in your sleep. So I decided to carry you back to the village. I thought that maybe some kind of magic had been used on you, and if so maybe Saria could help.' I turn to the small girl, surprised. She doesn't seem like she'd be able to do much serious magic. She seems amused by my scrutiny, and smiles cheerfully.

'I know I don't look like much, but I'm actually the Sage of Forest! That's more an honorary title than anything else, but it does mean that I can use a little bit of magic. It's mostly healing magic, and not much, really only enough to heal a scraped knee. But being able to use magic means that I can tell when it's been used on other people, and as soon as Link brought you back to the village I knew that you'd been cursed.' I gasp, my eyes widening.

'Cursed? What does that mean? By who? What did the curse do to me?' Saria looks down, away from me.

'Sorry, I don't know,' she says apologetically. 'I can't tell who used the magic, or what it's supposed to do. All I know is that the spell was cast recently, probably a few hours ago – that would be sometime last night. And it's strong. It doesn't seem like the kind of spell that will wear off on its own, and like I said, I'm not strong enough to break it for you. It looks like you're going to have to figure out how to get rid of it the hard way.'

'But how am I going to do that if I don't even know what the spell does?' I ask, panic rising in my chest. First the pain, then the amnesia, and now a curse!

 _Wait_ … I think suddenly. _Pain, amnesia… What if that's the curse? The pain at least seems to have gone now, so that was probably just a side effect of the spell, but the amnesia doesn't look like it's going anywhere. Someone must have cast a spell on me to erase my memories! But who would do that? And why? What do they not want me to remember?_ The sound of a throat being gently cleared startles me out of my reverie, and I remember that Link is still sitting there.

'So, now we've told you our side of the story, how about you tell us yours?' he asks. I shake my head regretfully.

'I told you, I don't remember anything.' Link sighs in resignation.

'I guess you have been through a lot. It'll probably take some time for you to remember what happened to you. But at least tell us your name.' I open my mouth, ready to tell him that I don't remember that either, when I stop myself.

Link and Saria have been very kind to me, but I'm not sure I trust them. After all, I only have their word for what happened. For all I know, they could have been the ones who cursed me. They might be enemies of mine, only I just don't remember. Their generosity seems genuine, but right now I have no way of knowing for sure. As long as I have this amnesia I'm vulnerable, and I don't like that. Until I get my memories back, I think it's best if Link and Saria don't know exactly how far my amnesia goes. I guess I'll have to make up a name, just so they don't think I've forgotten everything.

 _But can I really not remember my own name?_ I wonder. _Surely that must have stayed with me. How could I forget who I am? Is the curse really that powerful?_ Suddenly a single word rises up through the cotton wool cloud that is my mind. A name. My name? I guess it must be. I turn back to Link.

'My name is Zelda.'

-o-

'Zelda, huh? Nice name,' Link comments, but to my equal relief and disappointment he doesn't seem to recognise it.

'So now what?' I ask.

'Well, you're welcome to stay here in my house as long as you want, but I assume you'll want to go home as soon as you've recovered.' I look down, thinking.

 _What do I do? Pretend I know where my home is, and wander off into the world all alone? Or admit to them that I have no idea where I'm from, and have them potentially take advantage of that fact?_ I realise that Link is watching me closely, and when I look up he speaks.

'You don't remember where your home is, do you?' he asks slowly. I guess there's no denying it now. I shake my head, not meeting his eyes. Saria gasps and rushes over to me, grabbing my hand.

'You really don't remember? That's awful!' Link frowns, thinking.

'But how did you lose all your memories? I'd understand if you'd been hit on the head or something, you'd be a bit out of it, but you don't remember anything at all. It's strange.' I'm silent for a moment, then I come to a decision. I may not want to trust Link and Saria, but I need help, and right now they're my only option. And if they're going to help me, they need to know the whole story – or at least, as much of it as I've worked out.

'I think that's the curse Saria was talking about. Someone cast a spell on me to knock me out and erase my memories. I just wish I knew why!'

'Well, at least you still remember your name!' Saria says brightly. 'That's something, anyway.' But Link is frowning at me again, and I sigh.

'I don't know if Zelda is my real name,' I say quietly. Saria looks shocked, but Link doesn't.

'Then why did you say it?'

'Because I remembered it! That's all I remember, just that one name, Zelda. I don't know if it's mine or not, but it must be, right? Otherwise why would I remember it? Surely if I was going to retain only one piece of information, it would be my identity… wouldn't it?' I sigh again, and sag. I really hate this uncertainty. I feel so lost, not knowing who I am or where I'm from. Link is sitting in silence too, but his is more thoughtful. After a few moments he smiles slightly at me.

'Well, we've got to start somewhere. Until we prove otherwise, let's assume Zelda is your real name.' I look up at this.

'What do you mean, "we"? And what are we starting?'

'We're going to help you, of course!' Saria says happily. 'We are, aren't we Link?' Her friend quickly nods.

'We can't just ignore your plight. So until you get your memories back, Saria and I are at your service.' I can't help but smile at this.

'Thank you,' I tell him, and I mean it. At least I'm not totally alone anymore.

'So all we need to figure out now is where to go from here,' Link continues.

'Hey, what about the Great Deku Tree?' Saria says suddenly. 'He might know something!'

'That's a great idea!' Link says.

'Wait, who's this tree?' I ask, confused. 'Is that the same one you mentioned earlier?'

'Yeah, he's the guardian of the Kokiri. He's also really old and really wise, so he might know something that could help you!' Link says, rising from the bed and heading for the door. I slowly haul myself upright, one creaking bone at a time. The pain in my head may have gone, but I still feel like I've been trampled by a herd of stampeding Bullbos. But Saria supports me, and together we make it to the door. As soon as I step outside, I gasp.

'Wow…' I murmur, looking at the forest around me. I'm standing at the top of a tree, with a ladder leading down to the ground. Several other treehouses are dotted among the clearing, some of them connected by rope bridges. I can see a few people milling about, all of them small and clad in green, just like Saria. I assume those are the other Kokiri.

As I watch, one of them, a small boy with bright red hair and freckles, catches sight of us and marches over. Link doesn't seem to notice, climbing down the ladder and leaping off when he's halfway down. I take it more slowly, placing both feet on each rung before moving to the next one. I'm not up to my full strength yet, and the last thing I want to do is slip and break my neck. Link grips my arm when I'm within reach, supporting me until I have both feet on solid ground, and I smile my thanks at him.

Saria practically skips down the ladder after me, landing with a soft thud and a beaming smile. Link looks like he's about to say something to me, but before he gets the chance the Kokiri boy arrives, standing in front of us with his hands on his hips. It's funny to see a child pouting like that but I restrain myself from laughing, reminding myself that although he looks young the boy could very well be older than me, given that the Kokiri don't age.

'Who is that?' the boy demands, pointing at me but speaking to Link.

'She's a friend of mine. She got stuck in the Lost Woods, and we're helping her recover,' Link says calmly.

'She's not a Kokiri! She's not allowed in the village!' I frown, looking at Link. Saria said earlier that he was a Hylian, and I only now wonder why he's the only one in the village. Is he not supposed to be here either? Link is about to answer the boy when Saria steps forward, her face inches from the other Kokiri. The boy for his part suddenly goes bright red and leans back, swallowing.

'She's hurt! It doesn't matter that she's not a Kokiri, it's our duty to help her! You should understand that!' I'm surprised to hear such vehement words out of the sweet little girl, and from the look of it, Link is too. But he recovers himself, and tugs on my arm.

'Come on, let's leave them to it.' He leads me away in the direction of a narrow path through at one end of the village.

'Who was that boy?' I ask, glancing back at the redhead. He's too busy stuttering an answer to Saria to notice me.

'That's Mido. He's… well, he calls himself the chief of the Kokiri. But to be honest, he just tells everyone what to do and struts around acting like he owns the place. It annoys the others, but they don't want to cause problems, so they never do anything about it. The only one who stands up to him is Saria, and she can only do that because Mido has a massive crush on her.' I look back at the Kokiri children again, smiling. That explains why Mido's attitude changed so much when he saw Saria.

'And what about you? Mido said that non-Kokiri people aren't allowed in the village.' For a moment Link's face darkens slightly, and I regret my words. But then he shakes himself, and the moment passes.

'Technically they're not. I'm the only non-Kokiri here, and the only one who's ever been here.'

'How did a Hylian end up in the Kokiri Forest?' I muse, half to myself.

'I'll tell you about it some other time,' Link replies, and I'm about to ask more when the path ahead of us opens up into a wide clearing. I stop dead when I see what sits in the centre.

-o-

'Is that…?' I ask, unable to form a full sentence. Link laughs at my awe.

'Yeah, that's the Great Deku Tree. I guess you've probably never seen anything like him before, have you? Or at least you don't remember it.' I shake my head slightly, staring. In the middle of the clearing is a gigantic tree, its branches stretching up to the heavens. But what shocks me most is the trunk. It's gnarled and twisted, but it almost looks like…

'Is that a face?'

'Why don't you go see?' Link asks with a smile. I step forward, but suddenly stop as the entire trunk shifts, and I immediately see that my guess was correct. The tree's facial features become more apparent: its eyes are completely hidden by two woodenly bushy eyebrows, and between them protrudes a bulbous nose. The tree also sports an impressive moustache. As I watch, a crack appears just below the moustache, and widens until it's a recognisable mouth.

'Ah… Link,' the tree says, its voice a series of tuned creaks. 'It has been many months since last I saw you.'

'Yeah, sorry about that,' Link says bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck. 'I've… been busy.'

'And who is your friend?' the tree asks, and Link looks at me as if he'd forgotten about me.

'Oh! This is Zelda. At least, we think it is.'

'Explain yourself, child,' the tree says gravely. 'And come closer. My eyesight is not what it used to be.' Link ushers me towards the tree, whispering as he does so:

'He's very elderly.'

'My eyesight may be fading, but my hearing is still excellent!' the tree reprimands Link sharply.

'Sorry,' he says with a grin.

'So you should be. Making fun of your elders,' the Deku Tree grumbles, descending into a mess of creaking I can't understand. Finally I'm standing right next to the trunk, close enough to touch it. 'So this is maybe-Zelda, is it?' he asks, his eyebrows furrowing as he peers down at me. 'Why only maybe?' Link quickly explains the situation to the old tree.

'…So we were wondering if you could help us,' he finishes. 'You're really wise, so we thought maybe you knew something about Zelda, or maybe you can even help us break the curse!' The tree creaks from side to side slightly.

'I will tell you now young one, I cannot break this curse. It is old magic, and powerful. It can only be reversed by the one who cast it.' I look down at the ground, crushed.

 _I need to find whoever cast this curse to break it, but I need to break the curse to find who cast it! How am I ever going to do this?_ Link puts a comforting arm round my shoulders, smiling sadly.

'I'm sure there'll be a way,' he says, but we both know that's a slim chance. Just when I'm ready to give up however, the Deku Tree creaks into speech again.

'I was not done talking,' he says reproachfully. 'There may be another way to break the curse. If, somehow, Zelda manages to regain a portion of her memories, the curse will be weakened. The more she remembers, the weaker the spell will become, until eventually it will fade away of its own accord.' I look up at this ray of hope, dim though it may be.

'But how is she going to regain any of her memories?' Link asks. 'All she remembers is one name, and we don't even know if it's hers!'

'I don't know the answers to everything,' the tree huffs. 'I do not know how you will manage this. However, I would suggest you try to trigger her memories. If Zelda goes to a place she knows well, or meets someone she used to be close to, she might remember them. It will be difficult, and it will take a long time, but it is your best chance of success.' I smile gratefully up at the tree.

'Thank you, for all your help,' I tell him. He smiles down at me, then pauses in thought.

'Oh, one other thing. I would expect that the curse is still tied to its caster.' When Link and I frown up at him he explains further. 'It means that the further you are from the caster, the weaker the curse is and the easier it will be for you to regain your memories. But if you are closer, especially if you are actually in the presence of the caster, it will be nigh on impossible for you to remember anything. You would have to find an incredibly powerful trigger in order to regain your memories then. So I would advise you to stay as far away from whoever cursed you as possible.'

I nod, thinking that it would be a lot easier to avoid this person if I had the faintest idea who they were. But I can't worry about that now. I have to start searching somewhere, and hopefully I'll remember enough along the way to be able to avoid my attacker. Thinking about this, I look back up at the tree.

'I know it's a long shot, but do you know where we should start? Do you know anything about me, at all? Do you recognise my name?'

'Hmm,' the tree says thoughtfully. 'Yes, I have been wondering about that, ever since I heard it. Zelda. Yes, it definitely rings a bell.' My heart leaps in my chest. What if this gruff old tree knows who I am? 'No, the memory is gone,' the Deku Tree says after a moment, and my hopes crash again. 'The name Zelda is certainly familiar to me, but I cannot for the life of me remember how I know it.'

'Don't you remember anything? Anything at all!' I ask desperately.

'Well… for some reason, whenever I think of the name Zelda, I think of Hyrule Castle.'

'Hyrule… Castle…' I murmur. Link looks at me sharply.

'Do you remember that?' he asks.

'I… don't think so,' I admit. 'For a moment there I felt like I remembered something, but I can't place it. And the feeling's gone now.' Link looks disappointed, but turns back to the tree.

'Do you remember anything else? And what can you tell us about Hyrule Castle?' The Deku Tree huffs again.

'So many questions! No, I do not remember anything else. And I am afraid that I do not remember anything about Hyrule Castle either. Only that the two are connected. The name Zelda is somehow linked to Hyrule Castle. That is all I remember.'

'I thought your memories went back hundreds of years!' Link says reproachfully. The tree creaks and grumbles, his eyebrows working furiously.

'They do indeed young one, but the problem with having hundreds of years of memories is that you become too full of memories! Things get forgotten! But I would not expect a mere sapling like you to understand that,' he mutters, creaking to himself. Link rolls his eyes.

'Come on Zelda, I think he's told us everything he can. We'd better leave the old geezer to mutter to himself and dribble.' Link then takes me by the arm and practically sprints from the clearing, as the Deku Tree yells behind us,

'I told you, you insolent boy, my hearing is excellent!'

-o-

A/N: That's it for today folks! Hope you enjoyed. Reviews, as ever, are much appreciated, so let me know what you think. Next chapter will be up tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm still smiling as we jog back into the village, but it slowly fades from my cheeks.

'So… Hyrule Castle?' I ask tentatively. I have no idea where it is, but it's the first proper lead we've had, and I'm determined to go there, whether or not Link is willing to come with me. I hope he will, though. Having him around makes me feel stronger, like maybe having amnesia isn't the end for me after all. While I'm with him, I have hope. I need him to come with me for that reason if nothing else.

'Yeah, I guess we should get going,' Link says to my immense relief. But he seems nervous, making me frown.

'Are you alright? Do you know something about this castle?'

'No, that's the point. I've… I've actually never left the forest before,' he says, looking down at the ground. I smile, and can't hold back a small laugh. 'What's so funny?' he asks, slightly reproachfully.

'Nothing. Just that, now we're in the same position: I'm sure I have been outside this forest before, but I have no memory of it. And you've never left it. So really, we're both equally inexperienced, aren't we? I've spent the past hour or so feeling completely lost, and I still do, but at least now you're lost with me!' Link laughs too at my sudden enthusiasm.

'Yeah, I guess when you put it that way, it is funny.' By now we've walked back to Link's treehouse, where Saria and Mido are still arguing. Well, Saria is arguing. Mido is mostly blushing. But when the little green-haired girl sees us, she immediately switches her attention from Mido to us, leaving the Kokiri boy to slink off with one last glare back at Link.

'Did the Great Deku Tree tell you anything?' she asks hopefully.

'Sort of. He told us that Zelda is somehow connected to Hyrule Castle, so we're going to head over there and see if we can find out anything else.'

'That's great! Oh, but wait…' Saria says, suddenly looking disappointed. Link looks downcast too, and ruffles her hair sadly.

'Sorry Saria. We'll have to say goodbye for now.'

'What? Why?' I ask. I was looking forward to having the cheerful little girl with us on our journey.

'The Kokiri can't leave the forest. According to legend, they die if they set foot outside,' Link explains. 'So Saria can't come with us.'

'That's a shame,' I tell her, putting a consoling hand on her shoulder. 'But I'm sure we won't be gone long. And when I regain my memories, I promise I'll come straight back here, okay?' Saria nods without meeting my eyes.

'We should probably leave,' Link tells me. 'I don't know exactly how far away Hyrule Castle is, but it may well take us all day to get there. I don't think I want to spend a night out in the open on Hyrule Field.' I nod in agreement, even though I have no idea what Hyrule Field is like. 'Great. I'll just get my things,' Link says, quickly climbing the ladder to his treehouse and leaving me and Saria alone. I stand there awkwardly, unsure what to say. But Saria fills the silence for me, suddenly looking straight at me with her clear green eyes. I'm surprised to see tears gathering at the corners, and I realise how worried she is about her friend.

'Take care of Link for me!' she tells me, her voice cracking slightly. 'You have to promise me, Zelda! Promise me you'll take care of him!'

'I promise,' I whisper, feeling terrible for taking Link away from her. I just hope nothing happens to him on our journey. I'll never be able to explain that to Saria. 'I'll take care of him,' I repeat, stronger this time. Saria gives me one last brave smile before running off to her own house. A few moments later Link returns, looking around.

'Where'd Saria go?' he asks.

'She went home. I think… it was a bit much for her.' Link nods sadly. I realise it must be hard on him too, leaving all his friends and the only home he's ever known. As we walk towards the other end of the village, where a rope bridge leads to the outside world, I sigh.

'Everything alright?' Link asks.

' _I'm_ fine,' I reply, 'but I feel terrible for you. You know, you don't have to come with me. You don't have to leave Saria and all your other friends.'

'Yes, I do,' he tells me. 'You can't do this by yourself. And you have to do it. It's my duty to help a person in need, and besides, it's not like I'm leaving Saria and the others forever. Like you said, we'll be back here soon. Well, I'll be back here. Who knows where you'll be?'

I wonder. Where will I be, when this journey's over? Will I be back with a loving family? A group of friends as close to me as Link and Saria are to each other? The uncertainty both thrills and terrifies me. Do I even have anything to go back to? That thought doesn't thrill me one bit. But as I look back at the Kokiri in the village behind us, and at Link beside me, I smile. If all else fails, I've got them.

-o-

Soon we step out from under the trees, and we both get our first look at Hyrule.

'Not bad,' Link comments, making me laugh.

'You could say that.' My entire vision, from horizon to horizon, is filled with lush, green grass. In the distance a few mountains rise high into the sky, and I think I can make out the gleam of a river, but that's it. Everything else is green. 'Right. Lead on,' I tell Link, but when he doesn't move I turn to him.

'Wait… you do know where Hyrule Castle is, right?'

'Not exactly,' he says, rubbing the back of his neck. 'I mean, I've heard of it. But like I said, I've never left the forest before.'

'Haven't you even seen a map?' I ask incredulously. Then again, I guess I'm not one to talk.

'No. All I know is that the Kokiri Forest is right in the south of Hyrule. So it follows that if we head north, we'll eventually find something. It may not be the castle, but it might be some people who can point us in the right direction.' I sigh, but nod. I suppose that is our best plan.

'Alright then. So which way is north?' Link turns around a few times, finally aligning himself with the forest behind him and the morning sun on his left.

'This way?' I sigh again.

'You're probably close enough. Let's go.'

-o-

After an hour or so, we come across a path and wordlessly decide to follow that instead of Link's admittedly terrible sense of direction. Eventually the path leads us closer to the river, and when it peters out into dirt we trudge along the banks, too exhausted by the sun beating down overhead to talk. Finally Link calls a halt, and I gratefully sink down by the water and splash my face with it. Link does the same, and we simultaneously sigh in contentment, before both breaking into laughter.

'This isn't working, is it?' Link says after a while. 'I'm pretty sure we're still going north, but we haven't seen anyone else yet, nor any signs of civilisation. I'm starting to question my strategy.' I politely refrain from telling him that I've been questioning his strategy all morning. Instead I reply,

'Well, we're probably going the right way. People make settlements along rivers. There's a village near it, closer to the mountains.' Link looks sidelong at me.

'How do you know that?' he asks. I'm about to answer, when I pause. _How do I know that?_

'I guess it's just common sense? If I was going to settle somewhere around here, a place with a constant water supply and good natural fortifications from the mountains would be my pick.'

'Yeah, but you sounded so sure. You didn't say _it would make sense_ for there to be a village near here, you said _there is_ a village near here. Like you knew it for certain.' I sit in silence for a while. He's right, I did sound certain. I felt certain, too. I can't quite place the feeling, but I somehow know that there's a village in the mountains by the river.

'The name of the vilage starts with K,' I announce, furrowing my brow. Link opens his mouth to ask me something, but I raise a hand to stall him. I can feel the cotton wool clearing from my mind. Only a little, but it's more than I've felt since I woke up this morning and first discovered my amnesia. I close my eyes and focus. Images dart across my darkened vision, and snatches of long-forgotten sound reach my ears. I frown in concentration, trying to make something out.

'I was here. Not recently. When I was a kid, I think. I… was going to the village. And it was hot, and I stopped to play in the water.' Suddenly I gasp as a voice flashes through the darkness like a lightning strike.

 _'Zelda! Stop that! Come here, this instant!'_ My frown deepens as I try to place the voice. It's definitely familiar, deep and slow. A man's voice. And the sound of it comforts me somehow, although I can't work out why. At the same time as the voice comes the pain, at the back of my head. Did the man hit me there? No, it doesn't feel like that sort of pain, it's sharper.

 _'Zelda! Now!'_ I listen intently to the scene in my min, trying to make out more, but the memory fades as quickly as it appeared.

'Did you see anything?' Link asks, and I jump. I'd forgotten he was sitting there.

'Yes! I remembered something! I was playing happily in this river, then a man told me to stop it. He called me Zelda, as well! That must be my name, I'm sure of it! I know I remember it!' Link smiles at my joy.

'I'm glad your memories are returning. And much more quickly than the Great Deku Tree predicted, too! Maybe this won't be so hard after all.' I smile back at him, feeling proud of myself. I know I didn't really do anything, but I'm still happy.

 _Maybe I really will get rid of this amnesia_ , I think hopefully.

'And your memory tells us something else,' Link continues, and I turn back to him. 'Now you've remembered playing in this river, we know why you sounded so sure about this nearby village. It must be because you've been there before, on the day you remember. When that man told you to stop playing, you must have left the river and continued on to the village. And that means it definitely exists!' We smile at this ray of hope and set off again, our strength renewed.

-o-

The sun passes its zenith and keeps falling, and to our relief the scorching heat of midday is eventually replaced with a fiery pink sky and a cool evening breeze. But, pleasant though this is, I realise that darkness will fall soon, and we don't want to be out in the open when that happens. Every so often I think I hear movement behind me and spin round, only to be confronted with the wide, empty view of Hyrule Field.

'You're jumpy,' Link comments.

'It's not my fault! You'd be nervous too if you couldn't remember anything, and even the most harmless person you encounter could in fact be your worst enemy. I just feel vulnerable. I don't like that.' Link smiles and puts an arm around my shoulders.

'You're not that vulnerable. You seem like you can take care of yourself. Alright, you don't have much worldly knowledge, but if someone attacked you out of the blue I'm pretty sure you'd manage to defend yourself.' I nod slightly, looking down at myself and wondering if he's right.

I'm athletically built, and I've managed to keep walking at a fair pace all day with few breaks, so clearly I wasn't bone idle before. But I'm not heavily muscled, and I'm not carrying a weapon, so I probably wasn't a soldier or a warrior either. In fact, I'm not carrying a sword, shield, or any other item. I wonder if whoever cursed me removed anything that might help me regain my memories, or if I chose to travel light. I bring my hand up in front of my face and examine it carefully. Soft, but with some scrapes and callouses. Which suggests that I wasn't a labourer, working with my hands all day every day, but I did sometimes use them for hard work.

'How's the analysis going?' Link asks dryly.

'Not great. I can really only guess at this point. It's just so frustrating, not knowing anything about myself!'

'Well, you might find something out soon,' Link says, pointing ahead of us. 'Look over there.' I follow his gaze, and smile as I see a set of steps carved into the rocky mountainside.

'That must be where the village is!' I say excitedly, glad that it still exists. The fact that I had a vague memory of it was no guarantee; a lot can change in a few years, and I don't even know how long ago I came here. I stop for a moment and look all around us, trying to match my surroundings to my memories.

'Anything?' Link asks after a few minutes.

'…I'm not sure,' I admit. 'It feels familiar, but that might just be because right now I'm so desperate to recognise the village. I think the best thing to do would be to go into the village and see if I remember anything else, or if anyone there recognises me.'

'Yeah, about that,' Link says. 'I've been thinking. We know your name's Zelda, but we don't know who Zelda is. What if you're someone important, or dangerous? What if you're an enemy of everyone in that village? Maybe going in there and announcing your presence isn't the best idea.'

'Then what do you suggest?' I ask, frustrated. I haven't come all this way just to give up at the last minute.

'I think we should keep your identity as quiet as possible. Don't mention your name when there are other people around, and even if you do remember someone, maybe wait to see whether we can trust them before you reveal yourself. I know it's going to be hard on you, but we shouldn't take any chances. The last thing we want is for whoever cast that curse to realise you're here. And if we go about announcing that a girl called Zelda just turned up in this village, that's very likely to happen.' I sigh, but I can see Link's point.

'Fine,' I reply. 'Now let's go!' Without waiting for Link, I run towards the steps and up into the village, leaving my companion to chase after me.

-o-

I stop as I reach the entrance of the village, a large wooden arch. There's an armoured man standing to one side of it, and I'm about to go up to him when I take in the long spear he holds. I pause, wondering if he's dangerous. But by this time Link has caught up to me, so together we approach the man.

'Excuse me,' Link asks, but before he can get any further the man interrupts.

'The time now is 8:37 p.m.!' he says smartly, addressing his speech to a point exactly three inches above and two inches to the left of my ear. Link and I look at each other, and he tries again.

'Um… thanks. What village is this?' The soldier looks directly at Link and seems to see him for the first time.

'You don't know?' he asks incredulously.

'No, we're from a village in the south of Hyrule and we've never left before,' I say quickly. Well, it's sort of true. 'And your village is the first one we came to.' The guard's chest inflates with pride, and fortunately he seems not to question my story.

'This is Kakariko Village,' he informs us, completely missing the look that shoots between me and Link.

 _The name of the village does begin with K! This is the place I remember!_

'Thank you for your help,' I say politely, and we leave him at his post. As we walk further into the village Link whispers,

'Do you recognise anything yet?' I shake my head slowly.

'No, I-' I stop suddenly as a large white bird runs across our path, nearly crashing into Link. 'Why are there Cuccos running around?' I wonder.

'Wait, you know what that thing was?' Link asks, and turning to him I see that he's pale. Clearly he's not a fan of the birds.

'Yeah, they're called Cuccos. I… remember that…' I trail off, then close my eyes tightly. Another memory is resurfacing, I can feel it. 'Ah!' I say suddenly, surprising Link.

'What is it?' he asks.

'There's a woman here! The Cucco Lady! I don't know her real name, that's all I ever called her…'

 _In my mind I'm a child, chasing the Cuccos all around the village while a slender red-haired woman stands by the empty pen, wringing her hands._

 _'Why don't you catch them yourself?' I ask her, pausing in my furious pursuit of the birds._

 _'I'm allergic to them! They give me goosebumps!' she says wretchedly. I just smile and laugh, and run off after her birds again. Eventually I manage to grab one, and return to the Cucco Lady, holding the bird proudly over my head. I hurl it into the pen and head for the next one, but when I come back with it I stop._

 _'Where did the Cucco go?' I ask, disappointed. 'The one I just caught?'_

 _'I'm sorry,' the lady says. 'I turned my back for just a minute to watch you, and when I turned back it was gone!'_

 _But how? Surely the Cuccos can't get over the fence by themselves?'_

 _'No, they can't. Someone must be throwing them out of the pen as quickly as you throw them in. And come to think of it, someone must have let them all out in the first place. I don't know who it is, but clearly they're a troublemaker.' I stand there for a few moments, before a particularly vigorous wriggle from the bird above my head makes me remember my task._

 _'Well, it doesn't matter! We'll just have to try harder! I'll keep chasing down the birds, and you keep a really close eye on that pen and make sure no-one lets the Cuccos out again!' The Cucco Lady smiles and nods._ I smile too, and open my eyes.

'Another memory?' Link asks hopefully.

'Yes, of someone who used to live here. If we're lucky, they might still be here!'

'Do you think they'll recognise you?' Link asks, and I pause. That could be a problem. But I shrug it off.

'I think it's been a long time since I last saw her. I've probably changed so much that she won't remember me.' Link nods reluctantly, and we set off through the village. Over to the left is a steep path which leads up the mountain, but it's guarded by another man armed with a spear. 'I think the Cucco pen was near the back of the village…' I mutter, trying to cling on to my memories. We go round the corner of a building, and to my surprise and delight find the pen just as I remember it: empty. There's a slim, red-haired woman standing next to it too, and I'm halfway towards her before I realise what I'm doing.

'Oh, have you seen my Cuccos?' she asks dismally, and I stop, unsure what to say. Link nudges me and shakes his head almost imperceptibly.

'Yeah, one of them was running around the village a minute ago,' he answers the woman, who looks disappointed.

'Oh dear. I'd catch them myself, but I'm allergic.'

'You get goosebumps,' I murmur to myself, unable to believe that this is the same woman I met years ago. But the woman looks at me suddenly, and I realise she heard me.

'Yes! How do you know that?' she asks, and I panic. Link looks as though he's about to lie for me, but I come to a decision. We're never going to get anywhere if we keep playing it safe, so I'm going to have to take the risk.

'I think I met you a long time ago. I remember, I helped you catch your Cuccos even though someone else kept throwing them out of the pen.'

'I remember that day too!' the woman says, and my heart leaps in my chest. 'But it's been years! You've grown a lot since then. I can hardly believe you're the same person!' The woman looks as though she's about to say more, but suddenly she sees something behind me and Link and frowns. I spin round, and just catch sight of a bearded man perching on a roof before he slips off the other side and disappears.

'Who was that?' I ask, wondering why the Cucco Lady seems worried.

'I think you should come inside,' the woman says, and we follow her in. I take one last look back at the roof, but the man is gone.

-o-

'I don't trust that man,' the woman says once the door has shut behind us. 'He claims to be a resident of the village, but no-one had ever seen him around before a few months ago. None of us even know his name. According to local gossip, he's a spy.'

'A spy? Who for?' I ask, worried now. I'm sure that man saw us talking to this lady, and the idea that he might be reporting back to someone who wants to hurt me and Link is not a pleasant one.

'I don't know. Maybe the Gerudo in the desert, or the Zoras or the Gorons, or maybe even the Royal Family themselves. All I know is that he was watching you, and the fact that he ran off when I spotted him is very suspicious.' I have to agree with her. Now I really wish we'd gone after that man when we saw him. He's probably long gone by now. 'But let's not worry about that,' the lady continues. 'First of all, I think some introductions are in order, since you probably don't remember me very well. My name is Anju.' She looks expectantly at us, but we just share a look.

 _This woman may well know my real name, since I don't remember if I told her when I met her years ago. Should I lie and make up a fake name? Or should I say Zelda?_ In the end I decide that honesty has to be the best policy.

'This is Link. And… I'm not sure who I am.' When Anju frowns, I explain, 'I lost my memory because of a curse, so now Link and I are travelling to Hyrule Castle to try and break that curse. But we stopped here along the way because I remember this village, and I remember helping you catch those birds. But I don't remember anything else, not even my name.'

'That's awful!' Anju says sadly. 'I wish I could help you, I really do. But I can't tell you very much.'

'Well, you know her name at least… don't you?' Link asks hopefully. But for what feels like the thousandth time today, I'm disappointed as Anju shakes her head.

'I never found out. No-one did. You only came here once, the day you helped me with my Cuccos. You came with a man, your father, who wanted to see Impa. She's our village's leader and a Sheikah, the race of people who traditionally serve the Royal Family. I don't know who your father was either. All we were told was that he and Impa were old friends. They spent the whole day here talking, so you got bored.

At first I was surprised to see you; Impa hadn't mentioned anything about your father bringing children with him. But you offered to help round up my Cuccos, so I let you run about doing that until your father came to collect you. Then you went back home, wherever that was, and I never saw you again.'

-o-

Beside me, Link sighs.

'Another dead end,' he mutters. But I shake my head.

'Not entirely! We may not know much more about me, but I had a father! He must be the one from my other memory, who told me to stop playing in the river. And we know about this woman, Impa! Now we've got a name, we might be able to find her, and if we find her we can find my father!' Link smiles at my enthusiasm.

'I'm sorry not to be of more help,' Anju says despondently, but I smile at her.

'Don't worry about it! You've helped us a lot. There's just one more thing: does Impa still live in this village?'

'No, she has a house here but she spends most of her time in Hyrule Castle.'

'Well, we were heading there anyway,' Link says. 'So I guess this works out for the best.' I nod, turning back to Anju.

'Thanks for everything!' I tell her. 'We should probably leave now. Do you mind telling us which way Hyrule Castle is?' Anju laughs when she hears me.

'You can't go there tonight! It'll take you half a day to get there, at least, and it's already sunset! Trust me, you don't want to go out on Hyrule Field at night. According to the stories, skeletal monsters burst up out of the ground and attack travellers!' I shudder at the thought. Turns out Link and I were right to be wary of travelling at night. 'And anyway, the drawbridge leading into Castle Town is raised at sunset. You wouldn't be able to get in, even if you somehow made it before the monsters come out.' I sigh. Another setback.

'I suppose we should probably find somewhere to stay for the night, then,' I tell Link, and he nods.

'You can stay here, if you want,' Anju offers. 'I've got some spare beds.'

'You'd really let us do that?' I ask, my eyes lighting up. I can't believe this woman is being so friendly to people she barely knows.

'Of course! You've had a hard enough time of it as it is,' Anju says kindly. 'It's the least I can do, especially since I was so little help!'

'Thank you,' Link says with a warm smile. Soon we're resting on the soft beds, and I can feel my eyelids drifting shut.

'This is your first night away from the forest, isn't it?' I ask Link quietly.

'Yes. It feels weird not being able to hear the leaves rustling.' There's a pause, then he asks, 'Does it feel weird for you? What noises do you normally hear at night?' I shake my head in the darkness.

'I have no idea. I guess… It feels a bit quiet. I think I usually hear more noise. People's voices, that sort of thing.'

'Hmm…' Link says, but I can tell he's too tired to think this through properly. 'Well, we'll find out tomorrow when we get to Hyrule Castle.'

'Hopefully,' I reply, and yawn. Before long I'm fast asleep.

-o-

 _The bearded man bows low before the tall figure who lazily waves their hand, signalling him to rise._

 _'I trust you have information to report?' they ask, and the man nods._

 _I've found her. She's in Kakariko Village with a boy, whose identity I don't know. They were talking to the woman who keeps the Cuccos there.'_

 _'Hmm… Cuccos?' the figure says thoughtfully._

 _'Is there a problem?' the man asks._

 _'It seems as though her memories are returning more quickly than anticipated…' the other person muses. 'This could prove problematic. And this boy, the one with her, does he know who she is?'_

 _'He doesn't appear to, but I couldn't tell very much. I was spotted before I could find out anything else.' The figure nods._

 _'So she was in Kakariko…?'_

 _'This evening,' the man finishes. 'I left straight away and rode here as quickly as I could. I expect the two of them will wait until the morning before they leave.'_

 _'If they come straight here they could arrive as soon as tomorrow afternoon,' the figure mutters, and their face darkens. 'This changes things. You have new orders,' they say, turning back to the man. 'You still have to track her. But now, you must do everything in your power to slow her and her friend down. If possible, separate them. She will be far easier to trick if she's alone. And if you fail, and they do make it here…'_

 _The man cringes, not needing to hear the end of the sentence. He, like all the other agents the figure employs, knows the punishment for failure. But their words aren't what he expects._

 _'If she makes it here, with or without that boy, I will deal with her. My plan may not have worked before, but I'll make sure next time. No more tricks, no more fooling around with curses or trying to make it look like an accident. If she crosses my path again, I will get rid of her once and for all.'_


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up with the rising sun the next morning, and lie in bed for a few minutes while I run over the events of the previous day.

 _Anju said it'll take about half a day to reach Hyrule Castle from here,_ I think, _so we might make it there by this afternoon! Assuming we don't get lost again…_ I look over at the other bed, but to my surprise Link isn't there. I quickly get up and leave, relaxing when I see Link outside, leaning against the wall of the house.

'Morning Zelda,' he greets me. 'I wasn't sure whether to wake you or not, but I decided to leave you be. After all, we don't know when you last slept. And I don't think being knocked out by that curse counts.' I nod in agreement.

'How long have you been up?'

'An hour or so. Anju is tending to the Cuccos, but she wanted to see both of us when you got up.' We go around to the back of the house, where Anju is throwing handfuls of feed into the Cucco pen. It seems as though some kindly villager helped her to round them up after all.

'Oh, there you are! I assume you still want to go to Hyrule Castle today?' she asks when she sees us, and I nod vigorously. 'Good. All you need to do is follow the river upstream to the northwest; the river's source is in the moat around Castle Town. And Hyrule Castle is just behind the town market. Someone there will be able to point you in the right direction.'

'Thanks for everything,' I tell Anju as we prepare to leave.

'I'm glad to help! And I hope you get your memories back soon!' she replies. 'Come visit me again, okay? I'll be anxious to hear how your search is going! Oh, and if you find Impa in Hyrule Castle, give her my regards!' Her last words are shouted after us as we leave the village, nodding to the guard as we go. We head back down the steps to the river, and after a few false starts we head north.

-o-

We trek along the banks of the river for a few hours, not talking much. We both know that it could be a long, hard march today, so we're saving our strength. But the prospect of reaching Hyrule Castle and maybe finding out something more about myself keeps me going. After a while a path appears under our feet, and we unconsciously follow it, even when it turns away from the stream. We only look up after another hour or so, and by this time we're far away from the river. I sigh and turn to head back to it when Link stops me.

'Look over there!' he says, pointing into the distance. I squint, and can just about make out a grey smudge on the horizon.

'Do you think that's…?' I ask, too excited to finish my sentence.

'It must be! We're getting close!' he says happily, and I smile too. _Finally, the end is in sight._ And to my relief, the path we're on continues in the direction of Castle Town. But as we walk along it, I realise that we're approaching something more than just the castle.

'What's that?' I ask, pointing at a massive ring of stone walls on a nearby hilltop.

'I'm not sure. Another village?' I shrug, and ignore it for now. But soon our path meets up with another, larger one, which leads to Castle Town in one direction and the stone wall on the other. I turn towards the town without thinking, but stop as I realise that the wall is much closer.

'Which way should we go?' Link asks. 'I know we're supposed to go to Hyrule Castle, but that other place is nearer. There might be someone there that you remember.'

'Mm,' I reply, thinking. We're still a long way from the town, and a detour wouldn't take long. Besides, I'm exhausted from hours of walking in the hot sun, and maybe whoever lives inside those walls will let us rest for a bit. 'Let's go,' I tell Link, setting off for the ring of walls.

-o-

As we get closer, I see an opening in one side, a wooden arch similar to the one at the entrance of Kakariko Village. We go inside cautiously, looking all around for any signs of life. However, our view is quickly eclipsed by tall buildings on either side. I pause for a moment by a door to one of them, but decide to leave it for now. Instead I follow Link down the passage between the two buildings, and out into the open space that takes up most of the area inside the walls. A broad track runs around the outside of the area, and inside the track is a pasture with many horses grazing on it.

'Remembering anything yet?' Link asks, but I shake my head. I'm not feeling even the vaguest sense of recognition, so I guess I haven't been here before. I quickly look around the area, but the only living things here are me, Link and the horses.

'We should probably check the buildings,' I tell Link, and we head back the way we came. Beautiful though the ranch is, we're not here for sightseeing. We need to find people, hopefully a person I remember, although I'm not optimistic; given that I don't remember the ranch, I doubt I'd remember anyone who lives here.

'You try the one on the left, I'll try the one on the right,' Link mutters, and I cautiously open the door to the left building. I'm immediately greeted by a wall of animal warmth – and odour. Taking a final deep breath of fresh air, I step inside and let my eyes adjust to the gloom within. I'm in a barn, with several cows in stalls, but still no people.

I turn back to the door, ready to leave, when suddenly it opens from the outside. A dark figure stands in the doorway, the light shining in from behind them so that I can't make out their face. I frown and take a step back, my fight or flight response kicking in, when the figure raises a hand. They start to speak, but I can't hear them. Another memory has surfaced, and it's not a pleasant one.

 _A dark figure stands in front of me, their hand raised. Suddenly a blinding flash of light erupts from their hand, and my head is filled with pain, as if it's clamped in a vice. The last thing I hear before I black out is a voice, female, desperate, and terrified. 'Zelda! No!'_

'Zelda!' I blink and shake my head a few times before looking up at the figure again. To my immense relief it's Link, looking concerned. 'Are you alright? What just happened?'

'I remembered something! Seeing you there, like that, I remembered another figure.'

'Who?' Link asks, frowning.

'I don't know, I couldn't see their face. All I saw is that they raised their hand, and there was a bright light, and then suddenly my head really hurt. I think that light was the curse, and that memory was the moment they cast it!'

'Do you remember anything else?'

'No… wait, there was a voice!'

'Whose?' Link presses me, and I stop.

'I'm not sure. It was female, definitely. But I was in so much pain, and the magic was starting to take effect and mess up my brain. It sounded really distorted, and I couldn't even tell where it was coming from. It could have been Saria's or Anju's and I wouldn't have recognised it. But it was definitely someone who knew me, because they called me Zelda. They sounded scared, too. Like they knew what was happening, and they wanted to protect me from it.' Link is silent for a few moments. When he speaks, he sounds troubled.

'When I found you in the Lost Woods, you were alone. There was no sign of this mysterious figure, or anyone who might have been trying to protect you. Now, I can believe that whoever cast the curse would have run off straight away afterwards. But what happened to the person who was trying to help you? Were they cursed as well? In which case why weren't they lying next to you? Or did the person who cast the curse somehow get rid of the other person?'

I shiver at the thought. We know that whoever did this to me isn't nice, and may well have intended me to die, given that people normally turn into Stalfos if they stay in the Lost Woods for too long. I shiver again. I hadn't thought about it that way before. Someone tried to kill me. But I shake my head, and force myself to think.

So there was someone else. What happened to them? Would the curse-caster have done something awful to them too? I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised. If they tried to kill me, they might have tried the same thing with someone who was on my side. Only that time, they might have succeeded.

-o-

'What should we do?' I ask. 'It'll take too long to go back to the forest and search the Lost Woods again for this other person. Besides, we're so close to Castle Town and Hyrule Castle, we can't turn back now. Is there any way to get a message to Saria, to get her to keep an eye out for any strangers?' Link shakes his head.

'No, we can't tell her about this unless one of us goes back there in person, and I don't think splitting up is a good idea.' I agree; I need Link to stay with me. 'But don't worry. If another non-Kokiri turns up out of nowhere, Saria will probably figure out that it's either the person who cast the curse on you, or another person who was hurt by them. She'll know what to do.' I sigh, somewhat reassured by this.

 _Who was with me in the forest that day? Who was trying to help me? What happened to them?_

'That other building was deserted too,' Link tells me, bringing me back to reality. 'Looks like there's no-one here. I guess we should probably head off to Hyrule Castle.'

'Sounds good,' I reply, and we go out the door. But just as I'm about to turn towards the entrance of the ranch, I hear someone singing. I spin round, back towards the open area with the horses, and can just make out a red-haired figure standing among the animals.

'Who's that?' Link asks, and I shake my head.

'I have no idea. Let's go find out.' I set off towards the figure, but when I'm halfway to them they catch sight of me. I stop immediately, but the figure looks decidedly angry at this invasion of their property. They march towards me and Link, pausing only to grab a pitchfork leaning against the fence. I can see now that it's a young woman, very pretty, with vibrant red hair. However, one look at her expression tells me that I have bigger things to worry about right now than the girl's appearance. I start to back away as she approaches, but stop again when she yells at me.

'Who are you? What are you doing in my ranch? You can't just wander into people's homes, you know!' I'm too stunned to speak, but fortunately Link recovers more quickly.

'Sorry, we didn't realise anyone lived here! We looked all around for signs of life, but we couldn't find anyone.'

'Oh.' The girl seems surprised to see Link, as if she didn't notice him before. But now that she has seen him, I can just make out a faint blush on her cheeks. I look from her to Link and back, wondering if these two somehow know each other, but Link looks just as expressionless as ever. To my relief, the girl slowly lowers the pitchfork, but she still comes towards us, and I move closer to Link without thinking. I chide myself for this; after all, what's one girl going to do? But still, I feel better having Link here.

'You still haven't told me who you are,' she points out, and I gasp suddenly.

 _'You still haven't told me who you are!' the redhead says, folding her arms. 'I'm not telling you my name until you tell me yours.'_ _I fidget nervously._

 _'Father says I mustn't tell strangers my name,' I mumble, not wanting to be unfriendly but equally unwilling to disobey my father. The other girl sighs._

 _'Fine then, be like that. I'll just have to call you by a nickname, instead! Let's see, how about… Princess!' My brow wrinkles in confusion._

 _'Princess? Why would you call me that if you don't even know me? Why would you think I'm a princess?'_

 _'Because you're a little girl who lives in a castle, and everyone knows that little girls who live in castles are princesses!' the redhead says matter-of-factly._

 _'A-alright. I guess you can call me Princess if you want…' I reply. 'But then what should I call you, if you won't tell me your name?'_

 _'You can call me Horse Girl,' the girl replies. 'Because I'm a girl and I like horses. So that makes sense.' I'm about to protest that this name isn't particularly elegant, when the girl continues. 'And I live on a ranch to the south of here, and I love playing with the horses, and I sing to them, and my father's teaching me how to ride them, and did I mention that I love horses? So you can call me Horse Girl!'_ When the memory fades I realise that my eyes are closed.

'What's wrong with her?' the red-haired girl asks. I gasp again as I look at her. There's no doubting it: she's the Horse Girl from my memory, grown up.

'What happened? Did you remember something else?' Link asks.

'Yes, I remembered… her…' I trail off, painfully aware that 'her' is giving me a very odd look.

'Will one of you please explain to me what's going on?' she demands, and I cut in before Link has a chance to speak.

'I remember you. We met when we were kids, maybe ten years ago? I don't know exactly. All I remember is that I called you Horse Girl.' The girl frowns for a moment, staring at me. Suddenly she bursts into a smile and, dropping her pitchfork, rushes over and hugs me tightly.

'Princess! I can't believe you're here! Wow, you've grown so much! But then I guess it has been a while. Nine years, actually. But what do you mean you don't remember? Did you forget me already?' She looks so downhearted that I quickly explain the whole story to her.

'…And occasionally one of my memories will be triggered by a place or a person I remember. But my memories aren't complete, hence why I only remember you as Horse Girl.'

'Don't worry about it, I never told you my real name. We met a few times after that day; my father used to go up to the castle and deliver milk, so I used to hang around outside until you came to play with me. A couple years after we first met, you suddenly stopped coming. I never found out why. We never told each other our real names, so we were always Princess and Horse Girl. If it helps, my real name is Malon.' I ignore the slight question in Malon's statement, deciding not to reveal my name just yet, as I notice something else from the memory.

'So did I live in the castle, then? You said you nicknamed me Princess because I lived in a castle. Was that Hyrule Castle?' Malon gives me a pitying look.

'You really don't remember anything, do you? Yes, you lived in Hyrule Castle. But I don't know if you were actually a princess. You could just as easily have been the daughter of one of the servants.' I sigh in disappointment.

'But surely if I was a princess, you would have recognised me?'

'Not necessarily. Back then, no-one really knew anything about any of the Royal Family other than the King. All we knew is that there was an heir. Their name, even whether they were a prince or a princess, was always kept a mystery.' I cling onto Malon's use of the past tense.

'But things have changed now?'

'A little. The King passed away a few years ago, and the kingdom naturally wanted to know who its next ruler would be. So Princess Zelda was shoved into the spotlight, and now everyone knows her pretty well.' My mouth drops open, and so does Link's.

'Wait… _Princess_ Zelda?' Link asks.

'Yes…' Malon says. 'Oh, you don't know, do you? She's the King's daughter. Maybe his only daughter, or maybe just his eldest one, no-one knows. The important thing is that she's now first in line to the throne. Actually, her coronation is coming up very soon: in three days! What's the matter?' she asks when neither of us moves.

'Has anyone seen Zelda in the last few days?' I ask, my voice coming out somewhat strangled. Malon thinks for a moment.

'I don't think so. But then, this close to her coronation she's probably busy with preparations and doesn't have time to appear in public.'

'Or she was cursed by some mysterious figure and is now wandering Hyrule with amnesia,' Link mutters. Malon doesn't quite catch his words, but looks from one of us to the other in confusion.

'What's wrong?' she asks again. I take a moment to work out how to phrase it, so as not to shock the girl too much.

'I'm Zelda.' Well, that clearly wasn't the right way to do it. Malon starts gasping and hyperventilating, nearly falling over in shock.

'You're joking!' she accuses me. 'There's no way! You're not the real princess! You can't be!' She looks as though she's torn between bowing and threatening me with the pitchfork again. I raise my hands in a placatory gesture, trying to calm her.

'I don't know if I'm _the_ Zelda, but that is my name.' Malon takes a few deep breaths, and steps closer again. She examines me carefully, and nods to herself.

'You could be her, I guess,' she murmurs. 'You're definitely the same girl I knew as a child. But I don't know if the girl I knew as a child was the real princess. I haven't seen Zelda up close. She's blonde, like you, and I would say about your height. Great Din, you might actually be royalty! Which means that I was right to call you Princess all those years ago!' She looks more pleased with herself at this realisation than shocked, so I let out a long breath.

'But you can't tell anyone about this,' Link interjects. 'Not yet.'

'Why not?' Malon asks, looking puzzled. 'I assume someone will have noticed by now that Zelda's missing, they'll be overjoyed to find out she's alright!'

'Yes, but we're worried about who else will find out,' I tell her. Given that I trusted her as a child, and I've already told her so much of the story, I decide it's probably safe to tell her everything, including my main fear right now. 'Someone out there led me into the Lost Woods and cursed me, then left me there. Which means that they probably meant for me to stay there, wandering aimlessly, until I turned into a Stalfos. That's what would have happened, if it weren't for Link. And that means that someone, somewhere in Hyrule, tried to kill me. And they may well try again. Since I have no idea who that person is or why they want me dead, I think it's probably best if we keep my identity hidden for now, just until my memories return and I remember who cursed me before.' Malon nods slowly.

'You've got a point. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. But actually…' She stops abruptly and looks around us. 'You said before that you searched the ranch for people. Did you by any chance come across a small man with a big curly moustache?' Link and I share a look.

'No…'

'Oh, that's alright then. That man is Ingo. He helps me and my father run this ranch, although ever since my father started spending more and more time away from here Ingo practically runs it all by himself.'

'That's nice of him,' Link comments, but Malon shakes her head.

'I don't trust him at all. He mistreats the horses, and anyone who's cruel to animals can be cruel to people too. I promise not to tell anyone about you, Zelda, but I'm pretty sure if Ingo found out about this, he'd tell anyone who paid him enough. Fortunately it doesn't seem like he's around. Actually, I haven't seen him since…' She trails off, deep in thought.

'Is something wrong?' Link asks, and Malon half-shakes her head, then stops.

'I'm not sure. The last time I saw Ingo was earlier today. I'd just come out of the barn, and he was standing outside the house talking to a bearded man. They were whispering, so I couldn't hear what they were saying, and when they saw me they went inside quickly. But I saw the bearded man giving Ingo a small bag, and I'm certain I heard coins clinking. That man paid Ingo to do something. I just wish I knew what it was.' At the mention of the bearded man Link and I share another look.

'Do you think it's the same one?' I ask, and Link nods.

'Much though I'd like to believe otherwise, it's too much of a coincidence. The man paying Ingo must have been the spy from Kakariko Village.'

'A spy?' Malon asks, alarmed. 'That doesn't sound good. In that case, you might have a hard time getting to Castle Town. If that spy is working for whoever tried to kill Zelda, they've probably been told to slow you down, so that you can't get to Hyrule Castle and get your memories back. I dread to think what part Ingo might play in that plan. Wait here a moment.' She runs off to the house opposite the barn, while Link and I wait on the pasture. After a few moments a bay mare trots up to Link and starts nuzzling him, to which he responds by stroking her flank.

'Here we are!' Malon says, returning from the house with what looks like a pile of wood in her arms. 'I haven't used this in years, but it should still work.' On closer inspection I realise that it's a bow with a quiver full of arrows. However, when I pull one of the arrows out I notice that they don't have arrowheads; each one is simply a feathered shaft.

'It's so that I didn't hurt anyone,' Malon explains when she sees my expression. 'I used to practice archery a lot when I was younger, but Father always worried that I would hit him or Ingo or one of the animals. So I shot with these arrows. I know they're probably not that useful to you – if you shoot someone, you won't really do any damage greater than a splinter. But if someone's chasing you it should slow them down, and hopefully give you time to get to Castle Town.' At this point the bay mare juts her nose into the middle of our group, anxious for more of Link's attention, which has temporarily been taken up with the arrows.

'Oh, Epona seems to like you!' Malon says brightly. 'Actually, having a horse might be useful. One of the other horses is missing, so I assume Ingo's taken it. If he's chasing you on a horse, you need to be riding too to stay ahead of him. It would probably be a good idea if you took Epona with you, at least for now.'

'You don't mind?' I ask incredulously.

'Of course not! It's the least I can do, for an old friend and the Princess! And besides, I'm sure Epona will be happy with it.' As if in reply, the horse whinnies happily, making Link laugh.

'That's very kind of you, Malon. Zelda and I should probably get going now, if we're going to get to Castle Town before they pull the drawbridge up at sunset. But thanks for everything!' As Link leads Epona towards the entrance of the ranch, I arrange the bow and quiver on my back. I'm nearly ready to go when Malon hugs me again, taking me by surprise.

'You have to come visit again, ok Zelda? I know you don't really remember me much, and it's been years since we last saw each other, but that's all the more reason to come back and see me occasionally!' I laugh and nod. 'Oh, and make sure to bring Link with you!' Malon calls after me as I rejoin my friend. I turn back, and see that once again, Malon is blushing.

'What's with her?' Link asks. I say nothing, smiling to myself. Clearly Link has an admirer.

-o-

A/N: Hope you like it so far! Leave a review to let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

'Have you ever ridden before?' I ask Link as he swings himself up onto Epona's back.

'Not exactly. But how hard can it be?' I sigh, and pull myself up behind him. 'Do you know how to ride?' Link asks as I get comfortable. I think about it for a moment, then nod.

'It definitely feels familiar. I think I must have ridden a horse before. I can't remember anything specific, though.' Link shrugs noncommittally.

'It makes sense. A princess needs to know how to ride.'

'Yeah…' I murmur as we set off, waving to Malon one final time. 'Do you think I really could be a princess?' I ask after a few moments. 'It just seems too crazy to even think about.' Link shrugs again.

'I don't know. But I wouldn't worry about it if I were you. The way I see it, if you're not a princess, there's no problem, and if you are a princess, well, you've probably been trained to rule a country your entire life. You may not remember that training now, but you will in time. I have faith in you.' I smile and put my arms around him. It's mostly to keep myself from falling off Epona, but I have other reasons as well.

As I rest my head on Link's shoulder, I think about how glad I am that he came with me. Come to think of it, I'm glad it was Link who found me. I guess that, despite all the misfortune, the curse, the amnesia, and the fact that someone's trying to kill me, I really was lucky after all. I'm about to tell Link this when I hear something behind me. I frown, and turn around.

'Link! Look back there!' I yell, hurrying to ready the bow Malon gave me. Link turns as well, and immediately urges Epona into a gallop. I turn back, trying to aim an arrow through the wild jolting of the horse. Some way behind us, but catching up, is a figure on another horse. Their face is hidden by a golden bird mask, but the long pitchfork they carry is fully visible. As I watch, too stunned to react, they accelerate towards me and Link, raising the pitchfork and preparing to launch it at us.

'Zelda! Do something!' Link yells. He's too busy steering Epona to fend off our attacker, but I still have the bow in my hands. Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I raise it once again and shoot an arrow straight at our pursuer. As Malon predicted, the headless arrow does no damage, but the impact is enough to knock the figure off-guard, and they slow down. But before long they're catching up to us again, and I prepare to fire another arrow.

'Do you think that's Ingo?' I ask Link.

'No idea! Whoever it is, they clearly don't want us to get to Castle Town!' I risk a look in front of us, where the town is still a grey smudge in the distance. It'll take us a long time to get there, even with Epona galloping at full speed, and I don't know if I'll have enough arrows to last that long. As I consider this, I fire at the attacker again, and once more they fall back. We keep this up for a while, the pursuer catching up, me firing an arrow, and them retreating slightly. But soon I reach back into my quiver and discover to my horror that I only have one arrow left.

I glance in front of us and frown. We're still only halfway to Castle Town, and the masked man shows no signs of giving up. Suddenly Epona stumbles slightly on a patch of loose stones, and I'm nearly shaken from her back. Fortunately Link grabs me just in time, but the near-miss gives me an idea. I nock the bow with my final arrow, and lower my aim. I offer up a quick prayer to the Goddesses for luck and to the attacker's horse for forgiveness, before I send my arrow flying straight at the horse's hooves. It just misses, plunging into the ground right in front of the animal, but it still has the desired effect.

The horse rears up in fright, throwing the man from its back. It then gallops off back towards Malon's ranch, where I know she'll take good care of it. That just leaves our pursuer lying in the dust, but as I watch he picks himself up and glares after us, knowing he has no way of catching us now. His mask came off in the fall, and I can see his curly moustache clearly from a distance.

'Looks like you were right,' I comment, turning back to Link and readjusting my hold. 'That was Ingo.' Link nods, waiting until we're a long way from the ranch-hand before allowing Epona to slacken her pace.

'Do you think he heard me before?' he asks.

'When?'

'When I told you to do something. I yelled your name. Do you think he heard? If he did, and he realises you're the princess, he could cause problems.' I bite my lip while I think about this, then shrug.

'How much of a problem can he cause? We'll get to Castle Town before he even makes it back to the ranch. At this point, when we're so close to our goal, I think we can finally stop worrying about someone else causing problems before we get there.' It feels crazy to even consider something like this, but I think we can actually relax for once. I readjust my position, putting my arms round Link again, and settle down for the journey as we ride steadily towards Castle Town.

-o-

The town slowly comes into focus, and before too long we reach the drawbridge resting on the grass of Hyrule Field. It's nearly sunset, and I can see guards standing by the winch at the top of the bridge. As we ride over it, one of them yells down to us,

'You're just in time! We're pulling it up any minute now!' I sigh in relief, glad that we made it. Up ahead of us the street widens into a large marketplace, and I'm eager to get my first look at the town, but Link pulls me back.

'Zelda, I had a thought. Even if you're not the princess, according to Malon you still lived in the castle. Which means that there's a very good chance that someone in this town will know you. Malon and Anju may not have recognised you immediately, since they haven't seen you for years, but as far as these people are concerned you've only been gone a few days. If they see you, they'll recognise you, and that means that word of your arrival could get to whoever's trying to get rid of you.' I sigh, annoyed.

'How am I going to find anything out if I don't reveal my face? That's the whole point, remember? To get to Hyrule Castle and find someone, hopefully this Impa woman, so that we can find out who I am?'

'I know, but let's wait until we can actually get into Hyrule Castle and meet Impa. Look over there.' I follow his gaze, and gasp as I see the castle itself looming over the town. It's separated from the market by a large green field with a winding path through it, but it won't take long to cross that. But then I see what Link was actually pointing to. Two guards, armed with spears, stand at the gates to the path, and they don't look like they'd let just anyone get past them.

'Until we can find some way to get you inside without being noticed, let's try not to draw attention to ourselves. And that means you can't just walk up to the guards, or any of the other people, and start asking questions.'

'Then what do you suggest?' I ask.

'It's late. Let's find somewhere to stay the night, for a start. Then maybe at some point during the night the guards will fall asleep or something and we'll be able to sneak in.'

'Don't you think it would be simplest to just go up to the guards and ask to be let into the castle? If they recognise me, that would solve the problem, wouldn't it?'

'Don't forget, whoever's trying to kill you might be in the castle itself,' Link mutters. 'I know I'm probably being over-cautious, but I really don't want anything to happen to you.' I sigh, but his concern gives me a small warm glow inside.

'Fine, we'll do it your way. One more night of sneaking around.' Link smiles, and leads me round the edge of the market to one of the side streets. I keep Epona between me and the open square, staying in the shadows. Soon we find an inn, and I wait outside while Link gets a room. Once the landlady is distracted and the coast is clear, I rush up the stairs after Link and lock the door.

'There, that wasn't so hard, was it?' Link asks with a grin. I return his smile, and move cautiously over to the single window. It gives me a good view of the market, and the roads leading in and out of it. From here I can see from the drawbridge – which the guards have now drawn up – all the way to the path leading towards Hyrule Castle. I can also see the guards standing by the path, so we should be able to spot any opportunity to slip past them.

Satisfied, I relax on one of the beds. Hopefully I can get a few hours sleep before we need to sneak past the guards, and Link apparently has the same idea. But just as I'm about to close my eyes, I hear a loud creaking sound. I rush back to the window but Link beats me to it, frowning.

'They're lowering the drawbridge again! Why are they doing that?'

'To let someone in?' I guess, but Link shakes his head.

'They wouldn't do it for just anybody – if we were stuck outside, they wouldn't lower it for us. Whoever's coming in must be important.' I crane my neck to see them, but a dense crowd has gathered in the marketplace, blocking my view.

'We need to get closer,' I mutter, and Link nods.

'Ready to sneak past the landlady again?' I grin, and we run downstairs and out the door before the innkeeper can register our presence, never mind recognise me. Outside I hover at the edge of the crowd, not wanting to be seen, but soon I realise that the attention of the people is entirely taken up with whoever is coming in, so there's little chance of anyone noticing me. Link and I duck and dodge our way through the throng, and finally we're close enough to see what's going on.

When the drawbridge is fully lowered, two white horses ride across and into the town. The second horse carries an old, weathered woman, but the first horse carries a much younger woman, about my age. She's blonde like me too, but that's all I can register before the person in front of me shifts position and my view is blocked again. I consider asking them to move but decide against it, not wanting to draw attention to myself.

'Did you have any luck this time?' someone shouts from the crowd shouts at the riders, and I can't see or hear the girl's response. I assume the answer is no though, since a sigh ripples through the crowd. The man in front of me shifts slightly, and my view clears just as the second rider passes. The old woman turns in my direction, and for a moment I think I can see her eyes widen very slightly. I turn away instantly, praying to the Goddesses that she didn't see me. But she doesn't stop, continuing calmly after the blonde girl, so I think I'm safe.

'Can you see anything?' I ask Link, but he shakes his head. Instead he nudges the man next to him, and I quickly hide my face.

'Who's that?' Link asks the man.

'Oh, that's Impa,' the man says dismissively, gesturing to the old woman.

'No, I meant the girl,' Link says, and the man turns to him incredulously.

'Are you serious? You don't know who that is? That's Princess Zelda!' He turns away again, watching as the two horses and their riders disappear up the path to the castle, so he misses my look of utter shock.

'Wait…' Link says, frowning. 'If that's Zelda…' I finish his sentence for him.

'Then who am I?'

-o-

The crowd slowly starts to disperse, and I realise that if I stay where I am I'm going to be exposed at any moment. But I can't remember how to move my feet. Fortunately Link has slightly more presence of mind, and drags me away back to the safety of the side street.

'Focus, Zelda!' he tells me firmly. 'We'll think about this when we're back in our room at the inn. But until then, you need to concentrate on not being spotted.' But I'm not sure it matters anymore. I'm not the princess. Maybe I'm not even Zelda. After all, it's hardly a common name, so the chances of both me and the princess having it are slim. But then why do I remember it? Link keeps towing me towards the inn, and luckily the landlady isn't around when we head back up to our room. Once the door is safely locked behind us, I let out a long breath.

'Everything I thought I knew about myself is wrong.' I say flatly.

'That's not true!' Link protests. 'We know from Malon that you lived in the castle, and we know from Anju that you had a father and that Impa probably knows who you are. And now, we know that Impa is definitely in the castle. Once we find her, we'll find out everything!' he finishes brightly, ignoring my expression.

'But now we don't even know my name! And we don't know why I remember the name Zelda!'

'Maybe you were really, really loyal to your princess,' Link suggests, and I glare at him.

'I doubt that. I don't even remember my father's name, so why would I remember the name of some random princess?'

'Maybe she was the person with you in the Lost Woods, the one whose voice you heard. The one who tried to help you,' Link says, and I think about this.

'You know, that's actually a possibility,' I tell him, excitement rising in my voice. 'So now we have to speak to Zelda!'

'What?' Link asks, confused. 'What good is that going to do? That was just a guess! We don't know for sure that she actually knows you!'

'Yes, but I must remember her name for some reason! We have to sneak into the castle now, so that we can find her!' Link sighs.

'That's a bad idea. What we should do is wait until the morning, then ask to speak to Impa. No-one should get too suspicious if we just want to speak to the Princess' advisor, and she should definitely be able to tell us something useful, unlike Zelda.

'But what if Zelda really is the person from the Lost Woods? She'd still be in just as much danger as I am! It's our _duty_ to find her!' I insist, hoping this will slip by Link. It doesn't.

'She's a princess, she's got people to take care of her. You don't. It's too dangerous to do it your way. I know you're impatient to find some answers but we have to wait. Just until the morning.' I sigh, frustrated. 'Promise me you'll wait,' Link says, and I look away from him. 'Promise me,' he repeats, and looking back I can see the concern in his eyes.

 _He's only doing this because he's worried about you_ , I remind myself. I sigh again.

'Fine. I promise.' Satisfied, Link lies down in his bed and soon falls asleep. I lie down in my own bed, but sleep doesn't come to me. Instead I stare out the window at the moon, my mind buzzing.

-o-

I can just feel my eyes finally drifting shut when voices float in through the window. I frown, and look over at the other bed. Link is still sound asleep, so I make my way over to the window as quietly as I can. Peering out, at first I don't see anything, but then my eyes fall on the guards standing by the path to the castle. I open the window a tiny fraction and press my ear to the gap, straining to hear what they're saying. Fortunately the town is otherwise completely silent, so I can just make out their words.

'The next shift should be here by now,' one of the guards complains.

'They're probably lying in a pool of beer in the guardhouse,' the other one replies.

'Why should we have to stick around all night while they get to sleep in their warm beds?' the first guard asks. 'Our shift's over. And I'm not going to freeze to death out here if I'm not getting paid for it.' The second guard looks sidelong at the first, and asks,

'You're not leaving, are you?'

'Well, why not? It's not our fault the next shift didn't turn up.'

'Yeah, but if we go and the next guys don't come, we'll be leaving the castle unguarded. You know we'll get in trouble for that.'

'Not as much trouble as I'll be in with my wife if I don't go home soon,' the other guard mutters. 'Besides, it's the middle of the night. Who's going to break into the castle now?' The second guard looks torn between his duty and his bed, and finally nods.

'Fine. Let's go.' To my joy, they leave their posts by the path and head off into the town.

 _There's no-one guarding the castle! I can get in there and find Zelda!_ I think ecstatically. But then I remember my promise to Link, and glance back at him. Still asleep. I stand by the window, conflicted. I know I don't have long to think about this. The next guard shift could arrive at any moment, and if that happens my opportunity will vanish.

 _I promised him. I can't break that promise, not when it's Link. But…_ I turn back to the window. The path looks invitingly open. _If I leave now, I'm sure I'll be back by the time he wakes up. And think how happy he'll be when I tell him all I've learnt from Zelda! I'm sure he'll forgive me…_ Actually, I'm not so sure about that last one. But my mind is made up. Whispering one last 'sorry' to Link, I slip out the door into the night.

-o-

Link is startled awake by a soft knock on the door. He mumbles something and turns over, but as he does so he catches sight of the other bed – empty. He frowns and sits up, fully awake now. Only then does he hear the knock. Hoping it's me, he quickly gets up and tries to unlock it, stopping when he realises that it's already unlocked.

 _Where did Zelda go?_ he wonders. _And who's outside now? Are they on our side, or not?_ Deciding that there's only one way to find out, he opens the door. To his disappointment and shock, it's not me but Impa, the old lady from before. She gives the room a cursory glance, frowning when she sees that Link is alone.

'Where is your friend?' she asks, and Link shrugs.

'I don't know. But what are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!' he says, hiding a yawn.

'I need to speak with her, urgently. I recognised her in the crowd earlier as I returned to town, but I could not leave the castle unnoticed before now.'

 _Why did the Princess' advisor have to sneak out of the castle?_ Link wonders, but suddenly he thinks of something else. _Wait… what if Zelda went… But surely she wouldn't, she promised!_

'Is something the matter?' Impa asks, seeing the change in Link's expression.

'I think Zelda went to the castle.'

'Why would she do that, at this time?'

'She was desperate to see the Princess. You see, Zelda – my Zelda – lost all her memories. When she first woke up, the only thing she remembered was that name. All along we assumed it was her name, but now we think that for some reason, she must have remembered the Princess instead. I wanted to wait until morning and talk to you about it, since we heard that you might know more about Zelda, for instance if that's even her name. But she wanted to go see the Princess as soon as we could. I made her promise to wait, but it seems as though she broke that.' He looks away for a moment, wondering why I decided to betray him like this.

 _The sun will be up soon, we could nearly have gone to see Impa. Why couldn't you just have waited a few more hours?_ he thinks. _Why was that so hard?_ But he looks back to Impa when he realises that the old woman hasn't moved.

'So… as we speak… your friend is in the castle with the Princess,' she says slowly.

'I think so,' Link replies, unsure what Impa is implying.

'Then we need to go, right now,' she says, and Link frowns.

'Why? What's wrong? Do you think the Princess will be annoyed that Zelda woke her up in the middle of the night?'

'Far from it,' Impa says grimly. 'I will explain everything on the way. But we need to get to Hyrule Castle as quickly as we can. Your friend is in grave danger.'

-o-

A/N: Ooh, suspense. So what do you think is going to happen to Zelda? And is that even her real name? Next chapter up tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

My journey to the entrance of Hyrule Castle is uneventful. The next shift doesn't turn up, and there are no other guards around. But when I reach the large double doors at the front of the castle, I hesitate. I'm not allowed to be here, so I'm going to have to avoid any guards or other people inside long enough to find Zelda, which means that going in the front door probably isn't the best idea.

Instead I go around the castle, until I find a shallower part of the moat with a small gap at the base of the castle wall. I squeeze myself through, emerging in what looks like the inner garden. I stride through the hedges, keeping an eye out for any guards. But like before, the garden is deserted. I spot a stone arch on one side of the garden and head towards it, entering a small paved courtyard. There's a window on the far side of it, and the room inside is brightly lit.

I head over to it cautiously, aware that there's a good chance of anyone inside spotting me. But if I'm very lucky, the Princess will be in there. I peer in, letting my eyes adjust to the sudden brightness, and look around. There's a long table inside, lined with old men and women; this must be the Royal Council. I can't see Impa, though. They seem to be deep in debate about something, and I listen carefully.

'We've searched everywhere,' one old woman is saying. 'No-one has found any trace of her. At this point, I think we need to assume the worst.'

'There is still hope,' an ancient-looking man with a trailing beard says. 'It has only been a few days. Perhaps she is wandering Hyrule somewhere, with no way of getting back here. Perhaps she is injured and cannot travel, but is still alive. We cannot give up hope! The people expect us to find her, and we cannot disappoint them.' There's an expectant pause, and all heads turn to the person sitting at one end of the table. I can't quite see them from where I'm standing, but if I lean right to one side I can just make out a glimpse of blonde hair.

 _Zelda!_ I think excitedly. _I've found her! But there's no way to speak to her with all those people there. How am I going to get her alone?_ As I think, I realise that the Princess is speaking.

'While I don't think we should abandon hope completely, I do think that the chances of her still being alive are slim. At this point, we should focus on my coronation, since it's only three days from now, and with luck that celebration will distract the kingdom from the loss of my sister.' I gasp at her words.

 _Zelda has a sister? No-one mentioned that…_ But it seems as though my gasp was louder than I realise. The old woman who spoke before looks up at the window, and her eyes widen as she sees me. I step back, panicking, then turn and run. Behind me I can hear movement, but I don't look back, focussing on not tripping over anything in the dark garden. The gap in the wall is within sight when suddenly a row of guards emerges from the castle, blocking my path.

I skid to a halt, looking for another way out, but more guards form a ring behind me, and I realise that there's no escape. As I prepare to be carted off to the dungeons, the circle of guards parts and the old woman from before comes forward, along with some of the other Council members. I gulp, starting to feel very nervous.

 _Now I wish I hadn't broken my promise to Link_ , I think fervently. But as I stand frozen to the spot, the woman suddenly bows deeply, and the guards follow suit. When the woman straightens up, her face splits into a broad smile.

'Your Majesty!' she says joyfully. 'Welcome home!'

-o-

Before I can react, the guards surround me once again and hustle me off through the castle. The old woman is by my side, but I can barely keep up with her rapid chatter.

'We're taking you straight to your sister. She'll be overjoyed to see you back safely!' she says, beaming at me. My head is spinning, and it's taking all my concentration just to walk in a straight line.

 _Your Majesty? My sister? What's going on? Are they taking me to see Zelda? Why doesn't anyone ever explain anything to me?_ But at least one of my questions is answered as we hurry through a pair of double doors and into the room I saw from the window before. The Council members who stayed behind quickly rise from their seats, but I ignore them. At the far end of the table, staring at me as if she's seen a ghost, is Princess Zelda. The guards respectfully back out of the room, and I'm suddenly left feeling very alone in a very big room. But just as suddenly, Zelda smiles and rushes across the room to me. She hugs me tightly, and I'm too stunned to react.

'I can't believe it! You're alive! And you're not hurt!' she says, her words slightly muffled. 'We thought something terrible had happened to you! I was starting to give up hope of ever seeing you again! But you're here!' She hugs me again, and this time I hesitantly hug her back. I have no idea why the Princess is being so friendly, but I'm in no mood to complain. But finally Zelda steps back and takes a long look at me, frowning.

'What's the matter? You don't seem very happy to see me,' she says, looking sad.

'I-it's not that,' I say hurriedly, feeling very out of my depth. 'It's just… I've lost my memory. I know you're the Princess, but I don't know how you know me or why you're so glad to see me back. I don't even remember my own name.' A murmur ripples around the Council at this, but I ignore them. 'I'd really appreciate it if someone would explain things to me,' I finish hopefully, and to my relief Zelda smiles.

'Of course! Come with me. I think it would be better if we did this privately.' She turns back to the Council, some of whom start to protest, but a raised hand from Zelda silences them. 'I think it would be best if I talked to my sister on my own. This meeting is adjourned for the night. We will meet again in the morning.'

 _Her sister?_ I think, shocked. _Zelda is… my sister?_ But I don't have time to wonder about this, because the Princess takes my hand and leads me from the room. I follow her up a long flight of stairs to a large bedroom, where she motions for me to sit down on a comfortable couch while she closes the door behind us. As she comes to sit next to me, I instinctively straighten up, and she laughs slightly.

'There's no need to be so formal! I know you don't remember me, but I'm your sister! You don't have to behave yourself just because I'm a princess. You're a princess too, you know!' I sit there in silence, trying to process this.

 _I'm a princess. Right. Well, I would be, wouldn't I, if I'm Zelda's sister? Holy Din, I'm royalty. Ok, deep breaths._

'So where do you want to start?' Zelda asks. 'Do you really not remember anything?'

'No,' I reply, 'so I'd like to start at the beginning. First things first: what's my name?' Zelda laughs again at my desperation but I hold my breath, waiting. I've wanted to know this for so long, and now I'm finally going to find out the truth.

'Your name is Sheik,' Zelda tells me, and I let out a long sigh of release.

 _Sheik. That… that sounds familiar. Yes, I remember it now! That's my name! I'm Sheik!_ I start laughing from the sheer joy of regaining my identity, and Zelda smiles kindly at me.

'It must have been so hard for you,' she says, looking sad. 'I'm only ashamed that you had to travel all the way back to me. I should have done more to try to find you. I've been looking, you know. Ever since you disappeared, Impa and I have been out looking for you.'

 _So that's where they were coming back from this evening_ , I think, the pieces falling into place.

'Where have you been all this time?' Zelda asks.

'A lot of places. When I woke up I was in the Kokiri Forest. Then I went to Kakariko Village, and a ranch to the south, and finally I made it here.'

'The forest, huh? We didn't look there…' Zelda muses, but shrugs. 'Well, the important thing is that you're home now!'

'Yeah, about that… I'm still hazy on the details. So my name's Sheik, and I'm your sister, right?'

'Yes. My younger sister, actually. We're a year apart,' Zelda supplies.

'Ok. And we're both princesses. But you're first in line, because you're older.'

'Yes, and my coronation is in three days,' she tells me, and I smile.

'I'm glad I'm going to be here for that. But I have another question: I met a couple of people on my travels who remembered me from when I was younger, but neither of them knew that I was a princess. Everyone seems to know who you are, so why didn't they recognise me?'

'Because you were never out in public much – at least, not outside Castle Town. Our father, the last king, always wanted to keep us as far away from the public eye as he could. He thought it would be better for us that way. But when he died, the kingdom wanted to know who its next ruler would be. So I had to go out in public, and make speeches, and travel all over Hyrule. It was hard at first, but I'm getting used to it now. But you were never out in public, because as the second in line you didn't need to be. You stayed in the castle mostly, only occasionally leaving it to go into the town.'

 _Did I? That sounds strange_ , I think, frowning. _I would have thought I'd have loved to go out and meet people. But I guess my personality may have changed with the curse as well._

'Ok. But then what changed? How did I wake up in the Lost Woods with no memories? What happened to me?' Zelda shakes her head.

'I'm sorry Sheik, I have no idea. All I know is that I said goodnight to you the night before last, and then in the morning you were gone. As I said, we searched for you, but we couldn't find any trace of you. We were beginning to resign ourselves to the possibility that you weren't coming back.' Tears gather at the corners of her eyes as she thinks about it, and I reach out to pat her gently on the shoulder. I know that as her sister I should probably do more to comfort her, but I don't remember her as my sister yet. I guess that will come with time.

'So what happens now?' I ask, trying to distract her from the painful memories.

'Now? Not much. I'm going to be very busy with preparations for the coronation, so I'm afraid you won't be seeing much of me. This room is yours, even if you don't remember it, and I think it would be best if you stayed here as much as possible. After all, whoever cursed you before may well still be around, and we don't want anything else happening to you!' Something in my mind shifts very slightly, but I ignore it. Instead I nod eagerly, glad that Zelda understands the situation.

'Since it's still the middle of the night, I think we should both get some rest,' Zelda continues. 'I'm only still up because the Council wanted an urgent meeting about you. But now that you're home, I'm going to bed, and you should too. I'll see you in the morning, alright?' I nod again, and Zelda gets up to leave. 'Oh, one thing. I'm going to lock you in, if that's alright? Just so that you'll be safe while you sleep. We don't want anyone coming in here and cursing you again!' she says, and I smile.

'That's a good idea.'

'Great! Sleep well Sheik,' she says, hugging me one last time. I hug her back, and watch as she leaves, locking the door after her. For a moment I pause, a strange feeling inside of me. But it quickly passes and I shrug, deciding that it probably wasn't important. After all, I'm finally back home, with my true identity, and my beloved sister. What could possibly be wrong? It's only after I've collapsed on the bed, utterly exhausted, that I remember Link.

-o-

I wake up the next morning when the rays of the rising sun land straight on my face, blinding me.

'Ugh...' I mutter, not ready to leave my warm bed. But eventually thoughts of Link and Zelda stir me awake. Last night I decided that there wasn't a lot I could do about Link, given that Zelda had already locked me in here and left, but this morning I plan to go back into the town and find him. I feel terrible for breaking my promise, and for not being back in time to explain things to him when he woke up, but at least I've found out everything we wanted to know. That should help my case, and hopefully he'll forgive me.

Satisfied with my plan, I sit up in bed and look around the bedroom. Zelda told me that this is my room, so I should have plenty of memories of it from before I went missing. I focus, and it slowly comes back to me. I glance at the table by my bed, nodding to myself as I see a large book lying there.

 _That's right, I always like to read before I go to sleep._ But at this point more pressing matters present themselves to me, and I start trying to remember where the nearest bathroom is. A few minutes of trial and error leads me to a door on one side of my room, and I gratefully go in. When I emerge, I'm startled by a clicking sound, but sigh in relief when I realise that it's only the key in the lock. Zelda opens the door, smiling as she sees me.

'Did you sleep well?' she asks, and I nod. 'That's good. I guess it was a late night for both of us! One of the maids will bring you up some breakfast soon. Normally you'd eat with me downstairs, but given the situation it's been decided that you'll stay in here, and you won't leave unless you absolutely have to.' My face falls slightly at this news; now that I'm finally home, I'm a virtual prisoner? That doesn't seem fair, somehow. And does this mean I won't be able to see Link? I bring my attention back to the room as Zelda sits down on the couch.

'But we've got more important things to discuss. I want to hear everything!' she says, motioning for me to sit next to her. 'Right from the beginning! As much as you remember! And maybe we'll find something that gives us some clue as to who cursed you.' I nod, and start from the beginning. Zelda frowns when I tell her about the mysterious figure I remember, and the female voice I heard with it, but she doesn't have any suggestions about the identity of either person.

'All I can say for sure is that neither of those people was me,' she says sadly. 'I wish I had been there to protect you, but it wasn't my voice you heard.' I shrug, disappointed but not really expecting anything else. I continue my story, and Zelda looks up with interest when I tell her about Link.

'Wow! He really carried you all the way back to his village by himself? He must be really strong!' I smile, nodding. 'What's he like?' Zelda asks, her eyes wide. 'What does he look like, and act like?' I'm surprised she wants so much detail, but I happily provide it. She stays silent for the remainder of my story, even when I mention Anju and the trip I made with my – our – father to Kakariko Village.

'I guess you weren't there for that?' I ask, and she shakes her head.

'I don't think so, I don't remember it. Ironic, huh?' I have to laugh at this. Finally I finish my story at the previous night, when I left Link and came to the castle.

'So you broke your promise to Link just so that you could come see me?' Zelda asks, and I nod slowly, wondering if she'll disapprove. But to my relief she just smiles. 'Seeing me must have meant a lot to you, then,' she replies. When she doesn't say anything else, I decide that now is my chance to ask about seeing Link.

'I'd really like to go back to the town and explain things to him,' I tell my sister. 'I've found out so much, and after all we've been through together I feel like he has a right to know as well. And I'd also like to ask him to forgive me for breaking that promise.' Zelda looks thoughtful.

'I don't think it's a good idea for you to wander around the town, not with your would-be murderer still at large,' she says, and my heart sinks. But before I can protest she continues. 'But if you like, I can send word to Link that you're here and ask him to come see you. That would be much safer, if he'll agree to it.' I not eagerly at this, certain that Link will happily come when he hears what's happened. 'Great! Then I'll go send a message to him. See you later, Sheik!' she says, before she leaves me alone again, locking me in.

-o-

As Zelda promised, a maid brings my breakfast up shortly after. When I ask how she got a key, she tells me that, as my personal maid, she's one of the few people with a key to my room. She turns to leave, but I'm so desperate for company that I practically beg her to stay. She looks conflicted for a moment, as if unsure if she's allowed to take time off from her duties, but eventually she seems to decide that a request from a princess is probably more important than whatever other orders she has.

'What's your name?' I ask as I devour my toast.

'Ciela, your Majesty,' she says, curtseying.

'There's no need for that,' I tell her, gesturing for her to sit down at the other end of the couch. Again, she hesitates for a moment before obeying. 'It feels weird for me being treated like royalty,' I tell Ciela. 'I don't remember having special treatment before. Then again, I don't remember anything really.' But Ciela quickly shakes her head.

'You weren't treated specially. You didn't want us to curtsey or call you "Your Majesty" or anything like that.' I nod to myself. That seems more like the kind of thing I'd do, but then what do I even know about my personality? According to my sister, I'm a complete recluse, which doesn't sound like the me I think I know. Clearly things have changed.

'So what did you call me before?' I ask Ciela, interested.

'Just Sheik. You knew all of our names, so you thought it was only right that we called you by yours.'

'Oh. Sorry, but I don't remember many names right now. It'll take me a little while to get back up to speed.' Ciela smiles sweetly, shaking her head again.

'Don't worry about it, Sheik. I mean, your Majesty.'

'I think Sheik will do fine,' I tell her, finishing off my breakfast. 'So Ciela, how do you feel about letting me out of this room? It's a bit strange that my maid has a key and I don't.'

'I know, it is strange,' Ciela agrees. 'You used to have a key, but I don't know what happened to that one. And I'm sorry, but I can't let you out.' When I frown, she continues, 'It's Princess Zelda's orders. She specifically told me that your life is danger right now and that for your own safety you have to stay in here. She said that you might ask me to let you out, but I wasn't allowed to do it.' I sigh, wondering if I can persuade Ciela, and how much trouble she'll get into if she disobeys my sister. As if she's reading my mind, she says,

'I can't disobey Her Majesty. I know you wouldn't be very harsh if I disobeyed an order, but Zelda is different. I might even lose my job! And besides…' She looks around, checking that no-one can hear her, before leaning in conspiratorially. 'You inspire loyalty in your servants and in your people, because everyone likes you,' she whispers. 'But people obey Zelda, because everyone's scared of her.' As soon as she finishes speaking she quickly leans back, then grabs my tray and leaves the room, locking it behind her and leaving me perplexed.

 _Why would anyone be afraid of Zelda? She seems so lovely. And why is she so insistent that I stay in this room? I know I'm in danger, but still…_ I sigh, and try to think about something else. I know Zelda is only trying to protect me. And right now, given that her coronation is the day after tomorrow, she has enough to worry about without me causing problems as well. I pick up a book and start to read, trying to take my mind off it. But no matter how hard I try, I can't get rid of the uneasy feeling in my gut.


	6. Chapter 6

The hours crawl by, and I get steadily more impatient.

 _Has Link gotten that message yet?_ I ask myself for the hundredth time. _Where is he? Why has no-one else come to see me?_ Ciela brings me lunch, and then dinner, but both times she only stays for as long as it takes me to eat, and politely avoids my attempts at conversation. I sigh, starting to feel lonely again. Eventually I decide to go to bed, more out of boredom than tiredness. But just as I'm about to blow out the candle, the lock clicks open and Zelda comes in.

'Oh, are you going to bed?' she asks, backing out.

'No! Please, don't go!' I tell her frantically, scrambling out of bed and rushing over to her.

'If you're sure,' she replies, coming back in and locking the door after her. I sigh behind her back as she does so.

 _Does she really think I'm so desperate to leave that I'd run out the door while she's still here? Although…_ I decide that I really need to talk to Zelda about letting me out of this room. How long does she expect me to stay here? But before I can bring this up, she starts talking.

'I sent that message to Link, asking him to come up to the castle,' she says, and I brighten.

 _Finally, some human contact!_ But Zelda looks downcast.

'I haven't heard anything back, and no-one matching his description has come to the castle. It sounds like maybe he isn't so willing to forgive you after all.' I sit down heavily, my heart suddenly feeling as though it's full of lead.

 _Link… I'm so sorry,_ I think sadly. _If you'd just come to the castle, I could explain everything! Please, just let me talk to you!_ Zelda watches me with concern, but after a few moments she coughs gently, attracting my attention.

'There's more bad news, I'm afraid,' she says, and I look away from her, wondering how much worse things could get. 'I've had people scouting around, and it seems like we've found out who cursed you.' I look up at this, eager to know.

 _Maybe this means I'm finally safe! And if that's the case, there's nothing stopping me from going to Castle Town and finding Link myself!_

'Well, when I say we've found them, I don't mean that we've actually caught them,' Zelda says hurriedly. 'They're still out there and evading capture, so you're still in danger for the moment. But at least now we know who we're looking for.'

'Who is it?' I ask anxiously. Zelda looks down, as if she knows that I won't like the answer.

'It's… Impa.'

-o-

'Impa?' I ask incredulously when I've recovered from the shock.

'Yes. The night you disappeared, one of the maids, Ciela in fact, saw Impa leaving the castle. She didn't see anyone else with her, but it's possible that Impa had somehow hidden you. But there's one thing I just can't understand: Impa has been a loyal advisor to our father and to both of us for our whole lives. You trusted her, and if she'd told you to come with her you would have gone with her willingly. I can't believe she betrayed that trust. I mean, why would she do it?' I shake my head, completely at a loss.

'I don't know. I don't remember Impa at all. The only time I ever remember seeing her is yesterday, when you two were returning to Castle Town. Come to think of it, I think she saw me then.'

'It's possible. And anyway, it's been announced to the people that you're back, so Impa will have heard the news then, even if she didn't see you before.'

'Then where is she now?' I ask, hoping she isn't in the castle.

'She tried to get into the castle early this morning,' Zelda tells me, and my eyes widen. 'But I'd already ordered the guards not to let her in, and she vanished off into the town again. She probably realises that we're on to her now, so she'll have gone into hiding.' I frown.

'But you only just told me now that Impa cursed me. How did you already know this morning?'

'Back then we only had Ciela's word for it,' Zelda explains. 'I wasn't sure it was Impa, but I wasn't taking any chances, not when my precious sister is in danger. But since then other people have said that they saw Impa that night, so I think we can take it as fact now.' I nod, trying to take all this in.

 _I can't believe Impa would try to kill me. Why would she do that? What does she have to gain by my death? And anyway, is she even capable of committing murder? Anju spoke so highly of her, and surely she wouldn't be the leader of Kakariko Village if she was the kind of person who would kill someone else._ But suddenly I remember something, or rather someone, and gasp.

'What's wrong?' Zelda asks, frowning.

'Link! He wanted to meet with Impa! And when I disappeared off here and didn't go back, he might have tried to find Impa so he could get some answers and also find me! And that means that he's in danger!' Zelda's frown deepens.

'It certainly sounds like it. I really hope nothing's happened to him…' I shiver, praying to the Goddesses to keep him safe. 'I've already sent people out looking for Impa, so if Link's with her they'll find him too. Right now, that's the best we can do.' I sigh, worrying about my friend.

 _If anything happens to him, it'll be my fault,_ I think mournfully. _If it wasn't for me, he would never have left the Kokiri Forest. He'd be safe with Saria right now. I promised her I'd keep him safe, but all I've done is put him in more danger. What am I going to do if he's been hurt? Saria will never forgive me. And I don't deserve to be forgiven._ Zelda smiles sadly and rubs my back.

'Try not to worry about it. We're doing everything we can to keep you safe and find Link. You have to have faith.' I nod and try to smile, but I can't manage it. Zelda sighs and leaves me once more, locking the door on her way out.

-o-

I sleep fitfully, unable to get comfortable. When I do finally lose consciousness, my nightmares are full of images of Link, injured or worse. Eventually I manage to enter a deeper sleep, and when I wake up it's already mid-morning. I let my eyes adjust to the bright sunlight, and slowly haul myself out of bed and over to the window. There's a sloping roof right outside, and I stare at it for a few moments, frowning.

 _I used to climb on that,_ I think vaguely. _When… that's right, when Malon's father came to the castle to deliver milk, and I wasn't allowed to see her, so I used to sneak out onto the roof. There's a patch of vines on one of the walls, and it's easy to climb down that. Then I could run out into the gardens, and she would meet me at the gate._ I smile at the memory. But my expression turns back into a frown as I contemplate my continuing amnesia.

 _The Great Deku Tree said that my memories would return more quickly if I went to places I knew and met people I was close to. But I'm in my old room, and I've met my own sister, the only person I had even the vaguest memories of after I was cursed. I ought to be triggering memories left right and centre, so why is my mind still full of cotton wool?_

Then I remember what else the tree said, about how it would be harder for me to regain my memories when I'm close to the person who cursed me. I shiver, wondering if seeing Impa has done this to me. No, the contact was too brief. The fact that I still haven't remembered anything much means that she must still be around. At this point I'm stirred from my reverie by a soft knock at the door. I rush over, instinctively turning the handle before I remember that I'm locked in.

'Who is it?' I ask, wondering why Zelda or Ciela don't use their own keys.

'It's me,' a voice whispers, and I realise it's the maid.

'Ciela? What's wrong? Why don't you come in?'

'I don't have a key anymore!' she whispers urgently. 'Earlier this morning I was about to bring you your breakfast when Princess Zelda came up to me. She told me that she was worried about the possibility of Impa getting close to you, and so she'd decided that she was to be the only one with a key to your room. I'm sorry, Sheik! I didn't want to give her my key, but I couldn't disobey her.'

'Don't worry about it,' I tell her, but behind the door I'm frowning.

 _Am I really in that much danger? And surely Zelda doesn't think Ciela would ever do anything to hurt me?_

'But then why are you here?' I ask. 'And why are you whispering?'

'I'm not supposed to be here!' she whispers back. 'But I wanted to tell you what happened with Zelda.'

'Why?' I ask, my frown deepening.

'Because I think something's wrong! I don't know what, but I'm worried, Sheik! Please promise me you'll be careful!' Suddenly I hear a gasp on the other side of the door, and the sound of approaching footsteps. 'I've got to go! Please don't tell anyone I was here!' Ciela begs me, before running off. I consider shouting after her, but decide that it would only alert whoever is approaching to her presence, which she clearly doesn't want.

I wait a few more minutes, wondering if the new person is Zelda, and if she'll come in to see me, but they pass by my door without even pausing. Sighing, I slump on the couch and resign myself to another dull day.

-o-

I look up when I hear the door being unlocked, wondering why Zelda is coming to see me; her coronation is tomorrow, so she must be very busy. I wonder if I'll be allowed out of my room to go to the coronation. I sigh. The way things have been going, I probably won't be. But when I see Zelda's face, I'm taken aback. She looks tired and drained, but she brightens up when she sees me.

'Sorry I haven't seen you in a while, Sheik,' she tells me, closing the door but not locking it this time. Seeing this as a positive sign, I smile back and gesture for her to sit next to me on the couch. 'Brr! It's freezing in here!' she says as she sits down, rubbing her bare arms. I shrug, feeling pleasantly warm myself.

'Are you alright? You look stressed,' I tell her.

'Well, I am being crowned Queen tomorrow!' she says with a slight laugh. 'And there are a few last-minute hitches. Oh, don't worry,' she says quickly when I look anxious. 'It's not a big problem. I'll still have my coronation tomorrow, you'll see. It's just that the Royal Council are being… difficult. But I'll sort them out. I know exactly what to do. I'm not going to let anything or any _one_ ruin my coronation.' Her smile broadens at this and mine does to. Despite the severity of her words, I'm glad that Zelda has everything under control.

'I don't think I'd be able to handle all this as well as you're doing it,' I tell her honestly.

'Of course you couldn't! That's why I'm being crowned Queen and you're not,' she replies brightly. I frown slightly; that seemed a little harsh, and not what I'd expect from my usually kind sister. 'It really is cold in here. Do you mind if I build up the fire a bit?' she asks, and I nod. A small fire burns in the grate and I'm happy with it as it is, but if Zelda's cold I guess I don't mind having some more heat. She kneels down in front on the hearth and starts to stack more logs on the fire from the pile next to the fireplace.

'I'm sure we could ask Ciela to do that,' I tell her, getting up, but she waves me back down.

'I don't mind. Oh, and there's news on your attacker,' she replies, not turning around. I wait expectantly, hoping that her men have found Impa. 'I'm afraid you're not going to like it, though,' she says, but I stay silent. The worst the news can be is that they haven't caught Impa yet. I'm prepared for that. But I'm not prepared for what Zelda says next.

'I don't know how to tell you this but… Link is involved too.'

-o-

I sit there in stunned silence, unable to believe my ears.

 _No, there's no way! Link would never hurt me! He couldn't possibly have cursed me, or helped to curse me… right? I mustn't start doubting him!_ But my faith in him is shaken, and it isn't helped as Zelda continues.

'People have reported seeing Impa with a boy of his description. It seems like they're working together. And when you think about it, it makes sense. When you first woke up with amnesia, you had no idea who Link was or whether he was even really helping you. And it turns out he wasn't. I've had people asking around, and several of them remember having seen Link around with Impa before. So that means he lied to you about not having left his forest before, and he was working against you the whole time.

I guess he must have been pretending to help you get back to Hyrule Castle so that you'd be back near Impa, and she could finish the job. And that's probably why he was so eager for you to wait until the morning and meet Impa, rather than rushing off to meet me that night. He knew that if you found me before Impa found you, you'd be safe. And he didn't want you to be safe.' I stay silent, having nothing to say. Zelda, having by now built the fire up into a mass of roaring flames, turns to me.

'I'm so sorry, Sheik,' she says, the concern evident in her eyes. Something in my mind shifts again, as it did once before. But again, I ignore it.

 _Link… how could you?_ I think, tears gathering at the corner of my eyes. Zelda sighs and gets up from the fire, rearranging the hearthrug so that it's right up close to the fireplace.

'I'll leave you for now, if that's alright,' she says, briefly resting her hand on my shoulder as she goes. 'I know you probably didn't want to hear that, but I had to tell you the truth. I'm sorry.' I nod, not looking at her.

-o-

It's only once the key has clicked in the lock that I wake up from my daze.

 _No! No, I refuse to just accept this! I know Link wouldn't betray me like that!_ I shake myself, and focus.

 _Ok, Sheik. It's time to think. You still have all your memories, even if you can't reach them right now. Think hard. Think about Zelda, and about Link. They can't both be telling the truth. I want to believe Link… but I know Zelda isn't lying._ I pause. _Do I?_ I think back to the mental shift I felt before, when Zelda consoled me. And again, the first time I felt it. _What were we talking about? Oh yes, I'd just been telling Zelda about my travels with Link._ I think about the conversation. What was strange about it?

 _Zelda was really specific in her questions about Link. Why? General interest? No, that can't be it. Why would she need a detailed physical description of Link just for the sake of the story? It was as though she needed to know what he looked like, so that she could find him later. Well, she did need that, when I asked her to send a message to him, and later when she started searching for him and Impa. But back during our first conversation, she didn't know that she would have to do those things. Unless she did…_ I shake my head again, my endless suspicion getting me nowhere.

 _Okay, what else? I told her about my memory of Kakariko Village, and she said she hadn't gone with me. Nothing remarkable about that._ But I pause suddenly, thinking back to the memory of that day. _A man was talking to Zelda. I think that was my father. And at the time I assumed he was talking to me, because we thought my name was Zelda. But my name is Sheik. So my father couldn't have been talking to me, he must have been talking to my sister. Which means that, whatever she says, she was there!_ I focus furiously on the memory.

 _'Zelda! Stop that! Come here, this instant!'_ Yes, my father said that. He told my sister that. And then there was the pain… I can feel it again, the sharp jolt at the back of my head. And suddenly I'm back in the memory, and it's like a fog has lifted.

 _'Ow! Zelda, that hurts!' I moan, reaching back and trying to get my sister to let go of my hair, which she yanks viciously._

 _'Zelda! Stop that! Come here, this instant!' Zelda just sticks her tongue out at our father, who stands on the bank of the river, unwilling to get wet. 'Zelda! Now!'_

 _'You're really hurting me, Zelda!' I yell, but still she doesn't let go. Instead she just laughs, pulling harder. Then with one final tug she pulls me backwards completely, into the river. She scrambles up the bank to our father, still laughing, while I drag myself out of the water, soaked to the skin and trying not to cry._

I open my eyes, my mouth wide. The Zelda I just remembered is nothing like the Zelda I've known for the past two days. The girl from my memory is cruel and sadistic, while the girl who just left my room is kind and gentle. But then I remember what she said, about how I'm unfit to rule the kingdom while she is. That seems more like the old Zelda. And what Ciela told me at our first meeting, that people are afraid of Zelda. Back then I couldn't understand why anyone would fear her, but I can easily imagine people being afraid of the girl from my memory, if she was suddenly put in charge of their kingdom and all their lives.

But still I can't decide. Many young girls go through a more aggressive phase, but come out of it when they grow up. Just because Zelda used to be mean to me, it doesn't mean she's still like that. But I'm not entirely convinced, so I search back through my other memories. Like the one from Kakariko Village…

 _'You keep a really close eye on that pen and make sure no-one lets the Cuccos out again!' The Cucco Lady smiles and nods. I run off and grab another Cucco, sighing to myself when I return to see that the Cucco Lady is distracted again. But as I throw the Cucco into the pen I catch a glimpse of blonde hair, and frown as Zelda grabs another of the Cuccos and hurls it straight at Anju, who jumps in fright._

 _'Ah! I'm getting goosebumps again! Did you throw that bird at me?' she asks me, looking hurt. I shake my head quickly, but I'm hesitant to tell the woman about my sister. But why would Zelda do something like that? Not only is she causing a nuisance by letting the Cucco Lady's birds out, she's also deliberately triggering her allergies by throwing the bird at her! And I know she heard the woman telling me about those allergies, so she must be doing it on purpose! But why is she being so mean to a woman she doesn't even know?_

I frown to myself. So it seems like Zelda was always vindictive. But still, that might have changed by now. I think about the one other memory I have: meeting Malon. I close my eyes again and focus.

 _I look up from my book at the sound of a wagon entering the castle. A quick glance out my window confirms my hope: it's the Horse Girl's father, bringing his milk. Which means that the Horse Girl will be waiting for me by the gate! I leap up eagerly, impatient to see my best and only friend again. But just as I'm about to climb out the window to freedom, I hear the door open behind me._

 _'Aha! I knew it! You're going to see that stupid Horse Girl again!' Zelda says triumphantly. 'You know you shouldn't be spending time with a girl like that!'_

 _'She's my friend,' I mumble defensively._

 _'She's a commoner! You're not allowed to see her, and you know that!' I glare at Zelda, annoyed at her for once again crushing the small amount of joy in my life. 'I'm going to tell Father!' she announces smugly. 'And when I do, you're never going to see that girl again!' My eyes widen and I immediately run after her, but she's older and faster than me, and I can't catch up._

I sigh sadly. I remember that day clearly now. So that's why I stopped seeing Malon, and she never knew why. It was because of Zelda.

 _Wait a minute… Zelda said I used to stay in the castle and not see people! But that can't be true, if I was so keen to see Malon. So why would she say that?_ Another memory surfaces, and I smile grimly. They're coming thick and fast now. It's just like the Great Deku Tree said it would be; once I regain a few memories, the curse weakens and it's easier to remember more. I concentrate on the new memory, a more recent one.

 _'But Zelda, why can't I go out into the town? I want to see the people! I want to travel around Hyrule, like we did with Father when we were kids! Why won't you let me do that?'_

 _'Why do people need to know about you?' my sister says, shrugging nonchalantly. 'You're not their next ruler, I am. So no-one cares about you.' I scowl at Zelda; how typical of her to be so self-centred._

 _'This isn't about making myself popular, this is about the fact that you keep me locked up in this castle the entire time and never let me see anyone! I'm lonely, Zelda!' But one look at my sister's impassive face tells me that my pleas are falling on deaf ears._

So I wasn't a recluse, like Zelda said! I wanted to go out and see people, but she wouldn't let me!

 _She lied to me_ , I think in shock. I think about Zelda's face, her earnest expression when she told me that lie. And suddenly I realise what I've been thinking was wrong this whole time.

 _Zelda has been lying to me. I used to be able to tell when she was lying, and even though I've lost my memories, subconsciously I can still tell. When she told me she hadn't gone with me to Kakariko, when she told me that I was the one who didn't want to go out and meet people._ And I realise that the lies go deeper than that.

 _When she told me she sent that message to Link… yes, she was lying then too! That's why he didn't come to see me, not because he hasn't forgiven me but because he has no idea I'm here! How did I not see this before? And all those times she seemed as though she was concerned about me, that was just pretending. She's always been a good actress_ , I think grimly.

 _So what else did she lie about? About Impa trying to kill me?_ I strain my memory back, trying to picture Zelda's face exactly. _Yes, that was a lie. And that means that what she told me about Link must have been a lie too!_ I practically jump with joy, realising that my best friend didn't betray me after all. But I'm still left with the arguably more worrying realisation: that my sister has been lying to me ever since she met me again.

 _Why would she do that?_ I glance sideways at the fire; the intense heat is making it hard to think, and I get up and throw open the window. A gust of cool air revives me, but I look back at the fire again. _That's strange. Why did Zelda insist on having a big fire to warm the room up, when she left as soon as she'd done it? It can't have been for my benefit, I wasn't cold._ I start to look for something to put the fire out with, but there's nothing nearby. Shrugging, I decide to let it burn itself out. I stare back out the window, thinking hard.

 _The way she constantly insisted on locking me in here… that's strange. Especially if she was lying about Impa trying to kill me. If she didn't actually think I was in danger, then keeping me in here can't have been for my protection. It must have been for some other reason. But what reason?_ Getting nowhere with this line of thought, I run my mind back through the last two days.

 _That first time I felt strange… it wasn't just because Zelda was lying to me. I have to trust my subconscious; it must have picked up on something I missed. Think, Sheik! What was she saying? Why did I get a strange feeling?_ Suddenly I remember.

 _'Whoever cursed you before may well still be around, and we don't want anything else happening to you!'_ At the time I thought Zelda's words were nothing more than honest concern, and I put the strange feeling down to my anxiety about Link. But now, thinking back, I realise what I noticed before but didn't acknowledge. The one word Zelda said which should have immediately set alarm bells ringing.

 _'Whoever cursed you'_. She mentioned my curse. But at that point, I hadn't told her my story. All I had told her was that I had amnesia, but I never said anything about a curse.

There's only one way Zelda could possibly have known about my curse. And that's if she was the one who cast it.

-o-

A/N: I do like a good plot twist. Hopefully this wasn't obvious from the start!


	7. Chapter 7

I think about that night, when Zelda locked the door. For a second, she had turned to me, her hand raised to put the key in the lock. And in that instant, I had a strange feeling of almost-remembrance. I close my eyes, focusing furiously.

 _A dark figure stands in front of me, their hand raised. Suddenly a blinding flash of light erupts from their hand, and my head is filled with pain, as if it's clamped in a vice. The last thing I hear before I black out is a voice, female, desperate, and terrified. 'Zelda! No!'_

That voice. Now that my amnesia is finally fading, the voice which before was distorted by pain, fear and magic, is now becoming clear.

'Zelda, no,' I whisper under my breath, just to make sure. Yes, that voice I heard, which I thought belonged to someone else, was in fact my own voice. Those words, which I thought were spoken by someone trying to help me, were in fact my own desperate words to my sister, begging her not to do it. It's as though someone has bathed the scene from my memory in a bright light. The dark figure in front of me is no longer dark. I can see Zelda as clearly as when she left my room earlier today. She cast that curse on me, she left me unconscious to lose my way in the woods and turn into a Stalfos. Zelda was the one who tried to kill me.

 _So that's why I remembered her name_ , I think, the mystery finally revealing itself. _It was my subconscious. This whole time, I've been trying to tell myself what really happened that night, and I just didn't listen. I thought I remembered that name because it was my name, or maybe because it was someone important to me. I thought that, if I could only remember one thing, those would be the most important things to remember._

 _But in fact there's something that was even more important to know: the name of my attacker. That's why I remembered Zelda, because my subconscious was yelling at me that the mysterious figure, the one who cursed me, the person I had to avoid at all costs, was called Zelda._ As I realise this, my breathing accelerates until I'm gasping for breath, leaning on the window for support.

 _And that's why I haven't been remembering much since I got here_ , I realise. _Because all this time, I've been in the presence of the person who cast the curse; Zelda has effectively been blocking my memories without realising it. But the Deku Tree said that a strong trigger could still bring back my memories. And the idea of Link betraying me was a strong trigger._

 _Zelda took it too far that time; she'd earned my trust, even gotten me to believe that Impa was trying to kill me. But she underestimated the strength of my friendship with Link, she didn't realise that he's the one person I trusted more than her. That was her mistake._ I look out the window, my frantic breathing calming again.

 _Link. He's out there somewhere. He might even have been trying to get into the castle to find me._ With a start, I realise that that's probably why Zelda wanted Link's description: so she knew who she had to keep away from me. _Link wasn't angry at me after all!_ I think happily. _He's probably still in Castle Town. All I need to do is find him! And then I'll explain everything, and hopefully Impa will be able to explain a few things as well, like why in Din's name my own sister tried to kill me._

Despite the flurry of memories I've received, that's the one thing I just can't work out: why Zelda did all this. I'll have to get Impa to explain that to me. But that means getting out of the castle, without Zelda noticing. I stride over to the door, trying the handle. Locked, as I expected. But I'm not giving up that easily, and I look around the room until my eyes catch a small piece of wire half-hidden under the bed.

'Perfect,' I mutter, grabbing it. But as I turn back to the door, my eyes catch the roaring fire, and my subconscious twinges again. I think back to Zelda's behaviour as she lit it.

 _She piled on a lot of logs… it's not that cold, why did she want such a big fire? And when she got up… she pulled the hearthrug right up close to the fire. I didn't take any notice of that at the time, but…_ Suddenly my eyes widen, and I rush over to the fireplace. But I'm too late. A few stray embers roll off the heap of burning logs and onto the hearthrug. Within seconds, it's burning fiercely, and the fire is spreading.

-o-

I panic, watching the flames march across the room. Curtains, rugs, couch, bed, all very flammable.

 _This is what Zelda wanted!_ I think frantically. _She failed to kill me once, but now she's trying again! She wants me to die in this fire!_ But I steel myself, and force myself to focus on more important matters. I toss away the piece of wire I was going to use for lock-picking; there's no time for that now. I bang on the door, half-hoping that someone will hear me, but even if they do, only Zelda has a key, and now that her plan is working she'll never let anyone open this door.

I look around for another escape route. The bathroom isn't much good; the fire will spread in there soon enough, and even if there isn't much to burn the smoke will easily fill such a small space. There's water in there, though… But I shake my head, knowing that I could never throw enough water on this fire to extinguish it.

The smoke is starting to billow out across the room to me, and the fire is still advancing. I have to think quickly, but it's getting hard to breathe. Suddenly I remember the window I opened before and struggle across to it, dodging and leaping through the flames to make it to the fresh air. After what feels like hours I make it, and gulp the fresh air greedily.

I look back at the room; it's filled with flames, trapping me in this corner. Out of options, I look back the other way, and I'm greeted by the sight of the roof outside my window. It's steeply sloping, and jumping onto it would almost certainly lead to me falling to my death, but at this point it's the only thing I can do.

 _And besides_ , I reassure myself as I prepare to jump, _I used to sneak out to see Malon this way when I was a kid. If I could do it then, I can do it now._ I take a deep breath, and jump.

-o-

I struggle to get my bearings as I hurtle down the roof, but I catch sight of a drainpipe to my right and grab onto it desperately. I'm just in time; a few more feet of sliding and I would have shot off the end of the roof and fallen four storeys, most likely fatally. I can feel my grip on the drainpipe slipping, but I grit my teeth and climb, agonisingly slowly, until I can pull myself up on another, mercifully flatter roof.

I glance up at the window, and shudder. My room has now become a roaring inferno, with flames reaching out the window into the sky. Below I hear shouts, and watch as a group of guards runs across the garden into the castle. Inside I can hear more raised voices, and decide that it's time to go. I'd love to go back inside and reassure Ciela and the Council and everyone else that I'm still alive, but doing so would also lead to Zelda hearing of my survival. For the moment, it's best if she thinks that her latest murder attempt was successful.

So I reluctantly get to my feet and head off across the roof, praying that the vines I remember from my childhood are still there. Apparently at least one of the Goddesses is listening, as I'm soon greeted by the welcome sight of the green thicket. I climb down to the ground, peering round the corner of the castle. But every guard in Castle Town has gone inside to battle the fire, so my way is completely clear.

Still, I sprint across the open space as fast as I can manage, feeling very exposed and vulnerable. I only stop and breathe once I'm safely in the shadow of one of the side streets in Castle Town, but even then I can't stop. Now more than ever it's important that no-one sees me; if they do, Zelda will find out about me. Checking behind me constantly, I head back to the inn I stayed at with Link the night before last. I don't expect he'll still be there, not with every guard in Hyrule searching for him and Impa, but it's the only place I can think of to look for him. I stand outside underneath the window, wondering how to get his attention without going inside, as I can't let the landlady see me.

Suddenly I'm grabbed from behind, a hand covering my mouth and a strong arm around my waist, dragging me backwards. I try to fight off my attacker, but they're much stronger than me. A door opens behind us, and I briefly catch sight of a dimly lit shop inside, with a bored-looking lady manning a counter, before I'm taken up a flight of stairs and another door locks behind me. At this point I'm released and I spin round, preparing to fight whoever kidnapped me. But my anger turns into relief and joy when I see who it is. I tackle Link to the ground in a hug, unbelievably glad to see him.

-o-

'I'm glad you're ok, Sheik,' he says when I finally let go of him.

'I'm glad to see you too – wait, how do you know my name?' I ask, confused. I'm so used to Zelda and Ciela calling me by it that it didn't register at first, but now I wonder how Link knows. He just smiles and nods at a someone behind me. I turn around, and gasp as I see Impa standing there. When our eyes meet she bows low to me, straightening up with a smile.

'Your Majesty. Sheik. I cannot tell you how happy it makes me to see you safe.'

'What happened to you?' Link asks.

'You first,' I tell him, sitting down on a chair in the corner of the room. I'm exhausted from my daring escape, my sneaking through town and now my unceremonious reunion with Link, and as the adrenaline drains from my system my exertions start to take their toll.

'Impa showed up at the inn a few hours after you left,' Link tells me, and I look down at the floor, remembering how I broke my promise to him.

'I'm sor-' I begin, but Link shushes me.

'Don't be. I understand why you did it. I'll admit, I felt a bit betrayed at the time, but I've already forgiven you.' I sigh in relief and motion for him to go on with his story. 'Impa told me that you were in danger, and that we had to get to the castle immediately. On the way, she explained everything to me: your real name, the fact that you were Zelda's sister, and how Zelda had tried to kill you.' At this point he turns to Impa, who nods and continues the story.

'Sheik, how much do you remember about what happened with Zelda prior to your disappearance?'

'Not much,' I admit. 'My memories are pretty much back to normal now, I think. I mean, I remember more and more from my childhood, and as I look at you my memories of you are coming back.' I'm telling her the truth; I remember Impa now. She was always so much more than an advisor, at least to me. She was a surrogate mother figure, who guided me, supported me and loved me. I feel ashamed for ever believing that she could have been the one who tried to kill me.

'I remember a lot about my relationship with Zelda, and how strict and cruel she was,' I continue. 'And I remember now that she was the one who cursed me.' Link and Impa share a look.

'I suspected as much,' Impa says, 'but I did not know for sure. I saw you and Zelda leaving Hyrule Castle together on the night you disappeared, and I followed you, but she quickly lost me. But when you did not return the next morning, well, given Zelda's behaviour in recent weeks, I guessed what she had done.'

 _So that must be when Ciela saw Impa. And that's why I wasn't with her: I'd already left with Zelda._

'What behaviour?' I ask, wanting to know more. Impa sighs deeply before speaking.

'Ever since the pair of you were children, Zelda has been jealous of you. She is the eldest, the heir to the throne, and in her own mind she is more perfect than you or any other mortal could ever hope to be. And yet, for some reason which she simply cannot fathom, you were always more liked. By the people, by the servants, and even by your own father.

The reason, of course, is that while Zelda was manipulative, arrogant and cruel, you were kind and generous, always eager to make new friends and help others in need. Indeed, many people often bemoaned the fact that you were born second; you could have been a fine ruler, the one Hyrule wanted and needed. But instead we had Zelda, a ruler no-one wanted.

And so for years we resigned ourselves to this fate, watching you grow stronger and kinder every day, while Zelda only grew harsher. That was why your father kept the two of you away from the public: he hoped that, without having to face the judgement of others, Zelda would eventually mellow as she got older. And while he had no qualms about you, he knew that Zelda would never consent to remain locked up in the castle if you were allowed to leave, meaning that you had to stay there as well. And so things continued.

But when your father died suddenly, we were placed in a difficult position. Zelda had not mellowed in the slightest, and now we were faced with the prospect of having her as our queen. In their desperation, the Royal Council formed a plan.

According to the laws as old as this kingdom, the Council cannot interfere with the line of succession unless they have a very good reason to. Zelda was the oldest, and so unless the Council could find a compelling reason for her not to become queen, she would be our next ruler. They knew that this reason would have to satisfy not the people (who would have been only too happy for you to replace your sister), but the Goddesses themselves; the legends speak of terrible consequences if the rightful ruler of Hyrule is prevented from taking his or her throne. And of course, the reason would in theory have to satisfy Zelda, but the Council knew there was no chance of that happening.

You see, ever since childhood, Zelda had known that one day she would be Queen. The idea of that not happening was inconceivable to her. The idea that she would be usurped by her own sister – a sister, remember, whose existence she could barely tolerate – would have sent her into a towering rage. The Council had to prepare themselves for this, but they still decided that it was a risk they would have to take. For the sake of the people, Zelda could not be allowed to become Queen.

There are very few reasons why a ruler can be declared unfit. But one of them, and the one the Council felt could best apply to Zelda, is being of unsound mind. Given her actions in the past, the Council decided that this could be justified. After all, even at the best of times Zelda was hardly very reasonable, and the pressures of ruling would have pushed her beyond her very limited self-control.

The plan was that the coronation would be set up as if Zelda were to be crowned. That way she would not suspect anything. But at the last moment, they would announce their verdict to the people, who would no doubt agree with them. Zelda would be shuffled off to one side, and you would be put in her place. The coronation would be over before anyone could do anything. That was the plan, and we all had great faith in it.

However, we underestimated Zelda. She eavesdropped on our meeting, and found out what we were up to. She seems to have thought that you were somehow responsible for this, despite the fact that no-one told you what was going on. You thought as much as Zelda did that it was her coronation. But Zelda decided that you had to pay, and the best way to punish you and stop you from interfering would be to get you out of the way once and for all.

My suspicious were first raised when she started spending long hours each day in the library. You were always a bookworm, but Zelda never liked books much. She once threw your favourite book on the fire simply because you enjoyed reading it, and she wanted to rob you of that joy. But I digress. One day after she left I looked at what she was researching so diligently. It was a curse, a very ancient one, which causes the victim to lose their memories entirely.

At this point I realised that she was planning something. But even if you only lost your memories, the coronation would be postponed until you regained them. I was not unduly worried, although I knew I had to stop Zelda from using that curse if I could. Unfortunately, that night I saw the two of you sneaking out the castle together. I realised that something far more dangerous was going on, so I followed you, but as I said I lost you. The next morning the castle woke up to find Zelda sound asleep in her bed, and you missing.

I immediately decided to search for you, and to my surprise Zelda insisted on accompanying me. At the time I thought that she was simply trying to ingratiate herself with her people, but now I realise that she must have come to stop me from searching somewhere she knew I would find you. More than once I suggested searching the southern forest, but she insisted that you were unlikely to be there, so we searched elsewhere. I curse myself for listening to her.'

'Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault,' I tell her kindly. Then I pause for a moment, trying to remember.

 _What happened that night? From the sound of it I went with Zelda willingly. What did she say to me to get her to go with her?_ I close my eyes and focus.

 _There's a soft knock at my door, making me look up from my book. I get up and unlock the door, opening it carefully. I know it's probably stupid to lock my door in my own castle, but I sleep better knowing that Zelda can't come in while I'm unconscious and can't defend myself. To my great surprise, it's my sister herself outside the door, and she looks nervous._

 _'What's wrong?' I ask._

 _'I can't explain it now. Sheik, you have to come with me,' she says, looking around the corridor._

 _'What? Why? Zelda, we can't go off somewhere now! Your coronation is in five days!' For a moment I think I see her expression harden, but if that's the case it's gone within a second._

 _'I- I found out something awful! Sheik, I think someone's trying to kill me!' Instantly my guard drops._

 _'What? Zelda, that's impossible!'_

 _'It's true! I'm scared, Sheik. I'm… I'm going somewhere, to the southern forest. Father once mentioned a tree there who's very wise. Maybe he'll be able to help me. And… I want you to come with me, Sheik! I don't want to go alone! And you're my sister, you're the only person I can trust right now!'_

 _'Wait while I get dressed,' I tell her, quickly readying myself for the journey. Once I'm done we sneak out of the castle to the stables, and I saddle up Zelda's white horse while she keeps a lookout for anyone following us._

 _'Ready,' I tell her, and she pulls herself up in front of me. We gallop away through the silent castle and town, towards the forest._

'Zelda tricked me,' I say slowly. 'She knew that, although our relationship was rocky, I still genuinely cared about her life. She told me she was in danger, knowing that I'd do anything, go anywhere to save her.' There's silence while we all think about this.

'I can't believe a girl like that is related to you,' Link says after a moment. 'Still, her true colours are out now. She's not going to fool you again.'

'I guess so. But what happened to you two, after I disappeared?'

'We went to the castle,' Link tells me. 'I waited out of sight while Impa tried to get in, but the guards wouldn't let her. They didn't say why, but she suspected that Zelda was trying to keep her away from you.'

'Yes, Zelda told everyone that Impa was the one who cursed me, and that you were helping her,' I explain. 'Don't worry, as soon as she tried to blame you I realised she was lying, but still she must have planned that from the start if you were kept away the same night I got into the castle.'

'I suspect she planned this ever since she first saw you again,' Impa says gravely. 'We decided that we could not risk getting caught, and since there was no chance of us getting into the castle we hid out here.'

'Speaking of, where is here?' I interject, looking around the small room.

'We're over the Bombchu Bowling Alley,' Link explains. 'The woman who runs it is the daughter of an old friend of Impa's. Don't worry, she won't tell anyone we're here.'

'We tried to get word to you somehow, but I did not know who we could trust,' Impa continues. 'I thought it would be best if we stayed out of Zelda's grasp, and hope that you somehow remembered what had happened for yourself.'

'Thank Farore I did, and just in time,' I say fervently.

'Yeah, how did you get away?' Link asks. 'A while ago everyone seemed to be rushing to the castle. I went outside to see what was going on, and that's when I saw you.'

'Zelda started a fire in my room and locked me in there. I got out the window, but it was a close thing.' Impa gasps softly when I mention the fire, and Link's expression darkens.

'So that's murder attempt number two,' he says angrily. 'How many more do you think there'll be?'

'None, if I have anything to say about it,' I reply firmly. 'I'm sick of Zelda's abuse. She was horrible to me when we were children, she kept me locked up in that castle when our father died, and then she tried to kill me, twice, all out of jealousy and greed. Well, I've had enough. The Royal Council is right, Hyrule can't have a ruler like that. And as citizens of this country I think it's our duty to stop that from happening. We can't let that coronation go ahead.' Impa smiles at me.

'You have your mother's spirit,' she tells me, making me smile too.

'Good. Then let's go stop my sister.'


	8. Chapter 8

'How are we going to do this?' Link asks. 'Don't get me wrong, I'm on board with the whole crashing-the-coronation thing, but don't you think Zelda is going to anticipate something like that? Once that fire's put out, it won't take them long to realise that there's no body, and Zelda will immediately start looking for you again.'

'It is late in the evening now,' Impa interjects. 'The fire is still going. It is too large to be put out by human means, and it will be midnight at least by the time it runs out of fuel and burns out of its own accord. It will take them a further few hours to ascertain for sure that Sheik did not die in that fire, meaning that we have until morning before Zelda starts to search for her again.'

'Hmm… what time's the coronation?' I ask the old Sheikah.

'Midday,' she replies promptly. 'It will take place in the Temple of Time, a building near here.'

'So somehow we're going to have to avoid Zelda and the guards all morning, then get into this Temple of Time – and I'm assuming Zelda will have people like that bearded spy of hers around to stop us from getting in. Then we need to stop the coronation.'

'Sounds like a job and a half,' Link comments dryly. 'Still, there's three of us. Ignoring the fact that we're the three most wanted people in the kingdom right now, we should be able to manage this.'

'Indeed. We must keep faith,' Impa tells me.

'Alright then. What do you suggest?'

'A distraction may be in order,' she says thoughtfully.

'I can take care of that,' Link tells us. 'Sheik, if any of us get into that temple it has to be you, so you can't be your own distraction. And Impa – well, not to be rude, but you're a bit old to outrun the guards.' Impa looks slightly affronted by this, but agrees.

'Very well. So Link will distract the guards, and the two of us will enter the temple. People know me, and they know that I am loyal to you and to your father. Hopefully my presence there will be of use.'

'I'm sure it will be. And I'd like to have you there,' I tell her. The thought of confronting my murderous sister on my own is a nerve-wracking one.

'Excellent. Then I suggest we rest for the night,' Impa says. 'We will need all our strength tomorrow.'

'Shouldn't one of us keep watch?' I ask, but Link shakes his head.

'The woman downstairs will do that. Her shop is open all night, so she's awake anyway for customers. Come on Sheik, you look like you could use a rest.' There are two beds in the room, so Link and I wordlessly decide to share – neither of us particularly wants to sleep next to Impa who, according to Link, snores like a tree being sawn in half. As we lie down on the other bed, I snuggle closer to Link.

'I'm really glad I'm back with you now,' I whisper as Impa's snoring starts up. Holy Nayru, Link really wasn't kidding about that noise.

'I'm glad you're back too,' Link whispers back with a smile.

'What's going to happen tomorrow? If we manage to stop the coronation, I mean? Will I have to become Queen right there and then? And does that mean I won't be able to see you anymore?'

'Slow down!' Link says with a soft laugh. 'Let's focus on dealing with Zelda and getting your life out of danger first. Then we'll deal with everything else. And I wouldn't worry about it too much. After all, you're a princess. If you don't want to do something, you probably don't have to do it.' I smile, and gratefully close my eyes. The last thing I hear before I drift off to sleep is a few final words from Link.

'Sheik? If everything goes well tomorrow, and we're both still alive and free and have all our memories at the end of it… I've got something I want to tell you.'

-o-

' _Zelda? Are we nearly there yet?' I ask my sister as she leads the way through the forest. We left our horse at the rope bridge leading into the woods a while ago, and I'm getting tired. But still Zelda shows no signs of slowing down._

 _'Almost! Just a bit further!' As we walk, I wonder where we're going. A while ago we passed through a village of treehouses. I assumed that was our destination, but Zelda merely motioned me to keep silent while we crept through the village and went deeper into the woods._

 _'Where is this tree of yours?' I ask, but Zelda either doesn't hear me or ignores me. Finally she stops abruptly, and I nearly walk into her. 'What's wrong?' I ask, but I'm unnerved as she turns round with a broad smile on her face._

 _'Nothing.'_

 _'But...' I look around again. We're surrounded by trees on all sides, but they look like ordinary forest trees, not wise magical beings. 'Where's the tree you wanted to talk to?' I ask, turning back to Zelda. Her smile only widens, and I take a step back, gulping. Even after all the cruel things Zelda has done to me over the years, I've never seen her like this. I'm starting to get scared. Suddenly she laughs, the clear sound filling the forest._

 _'Did you actually believe me? Oh Sheik, you're so na_ _ï_ _ve. That's why I'm going to be Queen, and you're not.'_

 _'What do you mean?' I ask, stepping away again. 'I thought you said your life was in danger!'_

 _'And you fell for it. How adorable.' There's a glint of malice in her eyes now. 'Do you remember this place?' she asks, gesturing around her. 'We came here once, when we were children. I hated it, but you had the time of your life wandering around these woods. The Lost Woods, they're called. Because it's easy to lose your way in them. There's only one safe way through them, and if you stray from the path you'll never get out, and you'll turn into a monster.'_

 _'I remember,' I say guardedly. Is that her plan? To get me lost in here? If so, I'm still safe. I learnt the correct way through these woods when we came here before. Zelda didn't bother to come in with me, but when she heard me telling my father about the secret path she insisted that I told her. So now we're both safe, since we can both find our way out. But Zelda knows that. What is she up to?_

 _'I know you remember,' she says, still grinning. 'So I'm going to change that. When I'm done you won't remember anything, not even your own name.' I gasp, suddenly realising what her plan is. A few days ago I saw Zelda reading a book on ancient, black magic. At the time I couldn't imagine what she could possibly use that for, but now, too late, I realise. She must be planning to use that on me, to erase my memories and force me to wander this forest until I turn into a monster._

 _'Zelda, don't do this,' I beseech her, raising my hands in a placatory gesture. 'I don't know why you'd want to kill me, but please don't do it.' Zelda throws back her head and laughs._

 _'Hah! You don't know? Please! Little miss perfect princess, always being everyone's favourite, trying to steal my birthright! I know what you're up to! But it's not going to work, you see. Because I'm smarter than you! I know what the Council was planning, and I know what you were trying to do! But what no-one seems to have realised is that none of their little schemes are going to work if you're dead!' She raises her hand, and starts muttering strange words under her breath. I stare at her, trying to run but unable to move._

 _'Zelda, stop this,' I beg her. 'Please! Please, don't do this! I'm sorry! Whatever I did to wrong you, I'm sorry!' She ignores me, still chanting. Why can't I run? Is she using some other magic to keep me from moving? I should have run earlier, while I had the chance. I should never have gone with her, I should never have trusted her in the first place. Suddenly a bright light flashes in Zelda's hand._

 _'Zelda! No!' I yell desperately, terrified. But she only smiles, and an intense pain fills my head as I fall to the ground. As the clouds of cotton wool start to swirl through my mind, she kneels down next to me._

 _'Don't worry, Sheik. By the time you wake up you'll be a Stalfos, and then you won't remember having ever been human, let alone a princess. And you know what the best part is? Even if someone does find out what happens, they'll just think this was an accident. Everyone knows that the Lost Woods are dangerous. Poor, stupid Sheik, who wouldn't listen to what her dear, kind, smart sister told her. So don't worry. It's nearly over now. Sweet dreams, little sister.'_

 _With that she turns and leaves, not looking back. I reach weakly after her, fighting to stay conscious. But the pain and the curse are too much, and my vision darkens. Before I pass out, I try desperately to commit one last thing to memory. Even if I remember nothing else when I wake up, even if I don't even know my own name, even if I'm a Stalfos, I have to remember this._

 _'Zelda...'_ _I whisper._

 _-o-_

'What's going on out there?' I ask Link as he returns the next morning. We woke up earlier with a few hours before the coronation, and we decided to stay in our safe house for a while – we don't want to risk being seen earlier than we have to. But Castle Town seems to be in uproar, so we decided that Link (as the least likely to be recognised) should go out and see what was happening.

'Well, people have heard about the fire. The Council announced earlier that they have no reason to believe you're dead, but that no-one has seen you since.'

'Are they still going ahead with the coronation?' I ask, and Link raises an eyebrow.

'What do you think? Zelda couldn't care less whether you're burnt to a crisp or in hiding, as long as that crown goes on her head and you don't interfere. They've already started setting up the Temple of Time. After all, there's less than an hour to go until the coronation is supposed to start.'

'We should go,' Impa announces, and we cautiously leave the bowling alley. Before we go Impa gives me a hooded cloak to hide my face, and we stick to the shadows as much as possible as we make our way to the temple.

'It's beautiful!' I gasp, and Link agrees. I think I remember coming here a few times when I was a child, but I was too young to really remember much. But we duck back behind a nearby building as a group of guards jog past.

'Security looks pretty tight,' Link mutters. 'I'm going to have to make a good distraction.'

'You'll manage,' I reassure him.

'Come. Let us wait over here,' Impa suggests, gesturing to a green open space round the back of the temple. There are no guards back here, but I soon see why.

'How are we going to get in? There's no door on this side!'

'No, the only entrance to the temple is the one at the front, and you can be sure that will be well-guarded,' Impa tells me. Link sighs, anticipating being chased around town by every guard in the army.

'At least we'll be safe here until the coronation starts,' I tell him, trying to stay positive. 'I think we should wait until the ceremony is underway and Zelda can't sneak off somewhere before we go in.'

'Yes, but we must time our entrance carefully,' Impa cautions me. 'If we leave it too long, Zelda will already have been crowned Queen. I would say we have a ten-minute interval in which to act.' I nod, filing that away for reference.

'Right. So when the coronation starts, Link will distract the guards, then Impa and I will run in. That should give us plenty of time.'

'How long have we got?' Link asks.

'Fifteen minutes.'

'Alright.' He peers cautiously around the corner of the temple, but suddenly jerks back.

'What's wrong? Did someone see you?' I ask anxiously.

'No, but I saw someone I'd like to have a word with. It's the bearded spy, the one from Kakariko Village!'

'Really? What's he doing here?' I ask, although I can guess. I carefully poke my head around the corner, watching as the man goes up to the guards at the entrance of the temple. He hands over a small bag to each of them, and I hear the clink of coins. I narrow my eyes, seeing the guards nod happily before the bearded man sneaks off once more.

'I don't like the look of that,' I comment.

'I have to agree with you,' Impa says. 'I have seen him skulking around town before. That man is a bad sort, and I can easily believe he is working for Zelda.'

'And if he's bribing those guards, it means that Zelda probably knows Sheik's still around,' Link deduces. 'We're going to have to watch our backs. I just wish I knew what they were being bribed to do.'

'Leave that to me,' Impa announces grimly, setting off around the corner.

'Impa, wait! Where are you going?' I whisper as loudly as I dare. She's heading straight towards the guards.

'After all the grief he has given you, the dear, sweet Princess I swore to protect, I intend to give him a piece of my mind!' she says determinedly, marching off after the man. 'Do not worry, I will find him and he will tell me why he is working for Zelda and what he paid the guards to do. With luck I shall make it back to you before the coronation begins, but if I do not, be strong and do it without me.'

'But I need you!' I call after her, but she ignores me. I turn to Link in exasperation and worry. He just shrugs.

'She's starting to remind me of the Great Deku Tree. What is it with old people?' I sigh, and lean against him for comfort.

'Any chance you can come in with me?' I ask, but I'm not hopeful even before Link shakes his head.

'Sorry. I'm distracting those guards, remember? But don't worry about it. You're a princess! You can do anything you want to! And that includes standing up to your sister.' I sigh again, and look away from him.

'Last night... I remembered what happened that night, after we got to the Lost Woods. Zelda tricked me so easily. I was so gullible, I believed her right up until the last moment. Maybe she's right. Maybe I'm not worth as much as her. She wouldn't have fallen for that.'

'Sheik, look at me,' Link says, cupping my face in his hands. 'You believed Zelda because you cared. Because, despite all the horrible things she'd done to you, you still wanted her to be safe. When you thought her life was in danger, you ran off to help her without a second thought. And you're right, Zelda wouldn't have fallen for it. But that's not because she's smarter, or less gullible, or better in any other way whatsoever. It's because she doesn't care about you or anyone else. It's because she's heartless, she wouldn't care if you lived or died. That doesn't make her a better person, it makes her a worse one. Sheik, you're the smartest, kindest, strongest, bravest person I know. Whatever Zelda says, you are worth so much more than her, and don't you forget it.' I smile and hug Link tightly.

'Thank you,' I whisper. 'I needed that.'

'Don't mention it,' he replies, smiling back. Suddenly we hear the sound of organ music from within the temple, and we look at each other in surprise as we realise that the ceremony is starting.

'I believe we have a coronation to ruin?' Link says, his grin widening.

'Good luck!' I whisper as he runs off around the side of the building. I stay carefully out of sight, listening to the shouts from the other side of the temple as they slowly disappear of into the distance. I just hope Link can outrun those guards.

When they go quiet, I take a few calming breaths before sneaking round the temple, keeping a lookout for any stray guards. I go round the corner to the front side of the temple, but quickly duck back, breathing rapidly. The two guards from before are still there. That must be why the spy bribed them, so that they would stick to their posts even if Link drew the other guards away. I close my eyes, and force myself to calm down.

 _I am not giving up now. Remember Sheik, you're a princess. So start acting like one._ I straighten myself up and stride around the corner with all the dignity and poise I can muster. The guards spot me immediately and raise their spears, slackening their grips slightly when they see who it is.

'Oh! Your Majesty! Erm...' one of them starts, nudging the other one.

'Right. Um, would you mind coming with us, your Majesty? Princess Zelda wanted to see you. Um, this way...' He trails off nervously, gesturing half-heartedly away from the temple.

 _So Zelda thinks she can stop me that easily? Not a chance._ The guards gulp as I stop right in front of them, still silent. I recognise these two: they were the ones on gate duty the other night, the ones who abandoned their post. I was grateful then, but I'm not going to let that show.

'Step aside this instant!' I order them in my most imperious voice. They look at one another nervously. They weren't told to expect this.

'Um, Princess Zelda-' one of them begins, rather ill-advisedly.

'I do not take orders from Zelda,' I sneer. 'In case I need to remind you, I am also a Princess, and therefore do not take orders from anybody. Now step aside!' They still look unwilling to move, so I decide to bring out my trump card. 'Or perhaps you would rather I told Her Majesty that you left her castle unguarded the other night?' I ask, raising an eyebrow. Instantly they fold.

'Your Majesty! We're so sorry! We didn't think anyone saw- I mean, it wasn't our fault, the next shift, they didn't-' I raise a hand to silence them.

'I am feeling generous. I will forgive you this once, on the condition that you let me into this temple right now. Also, you will not tell anyone that I was here. Is that clear?' They look surprised, but nod and scuttle off back into town.

I sag as soon as they're out of sight. I feel bad about scaring them like that, especially as I'm pretty sure they have no idea what Zelda's up to. They were just paid to keep me out of the Temple of Time, they didn't mean to hurt anyone. But I had to do it, and now my way is clear. I pull up the hood of my cloak, hiding my face again. I take a few deep breaths, wishing fervently that Link or Impa were here with me.

 _No! I'm strong enough to do this by myself!_ I tell myself sternly. It's now or never. I reach forward and open the temple doors.

-o-

Inside, the cavernous temple is packed with citizens, and I carefully weave my way through the crowd. There's a clear aisle up ahead, and if I get to that I can get to Zelda. I pause for a moment, listening.

'I promise to protect my people to the best of my ability,' Zelda is saying. I sift through my very limited knowledge of coronation procedure, and decide that she probably hasn't been crowned yet. I've still got time, but not a lot of it. I push forward, trying not to draw too much attention to myself. As I get closer to the aisle, my heart starts to pound, and I falter.

 _As soon as I step out there, Zelda is going to see me. And then, one way or another, it's all over._ I stop, closing my eyes and trying to calm my frantic breathing. But as I panic, Link's words rise in my mind.

 _You are worth so much more than her, and don't you forget it._ I smile to myself, and start walking again.

 _He's right. I am worth more than her. I'm not weak, or stupid like she says I am. I'm smart. I figured out what was going on, all the lies she told me. I'm kind. Impa and Ciela said that everyone in the kingdom loves me. I'm strong. I kept going on my journey, even when I thought I'd never find out who I was. And I'm brave. I'm the girl who escaped a burning room by jumping out a window, sliding down a roof and climbing up a drainpipe. Could Zelda do that? Hah! No way she could! She's the weak one here! If she was in my position, she would never have made it home! I have just as much right to that throne as she does, and I'm not going to let her scare me into submission! She's underestimated me for the last time!_

By this point I'm practically running through the crowd, and people are starting to get out my way. Ahead of me I can hear Zelda stutter and fall silent as she sees the disturbance. One more row of people and... I'm out. I turn to face Zelda, sitting on her throne, and lower the hood of my cloak. She gasps, as does everyone else in the room.

'Sheik!' she says, shocked, and for a moment her expression shows the true hatred she feels for me. But it's quickly replaced by a joyful smile. 'You're alive! And you're here, just in time! I'm about to be crowned, _right now_ ,' she says with emphasis, glaring up at the old man standing next to her, holding the crown a few inches off Zelda's head.

But he doesn't move, still staring at me. I remember him as the Council member who insisted that they keep looking for me even when Zelda wanted to give up. But as I watch, struggling to say something but paralysed by nerves, he slowly lowers the crown towards Zelda's head. She turns back and looks smugly at me.

'I win,' she mouths. And suddenly the spell is broken.

-o-

'Stop!' I yell at the man, and to my relief he does. Zelda looks shocked, but her expression turns to one of faint fear as I march determinedly down the aisle towards her. 'I don't know if anyone's going to be crowned today, but it's certainly not going to be you!' I tell her, still walking. 'Why don't you tell everyone here what really happened last night? And a few nights ago, when I mysteriously disappeared. Why don't you tell everyone how _you tried to kill me_.'

A chorus of gasps rises from the crowd, and the old man moves the crown away properly, earning a glare from Zelda. She turns back to me, trying to find something, anything to say to stop this nightmare. But I've won this time, and she knows it.

'Sh-Sheik,' she says with a nervous laugh. 'What are you talking about? This must just be a side effect of that curse of yours, it's messing up your thoughts!'

'I'm thinking clearly for the first time in five days,' I reply. 'I remember everything, Zelda.' She opens her mouth a few times, but no sound comes out. Everyone is looking at her accusingly. They believe me, not her. They know what she's like, and none of them doubt that she would kill to keep her throne.

'You're lying,' she whispers, but I can see the fear in her eyes.

'She's telling the truth, and you all know it,' a voice behind me says. I spin round, and smile as I see Link there. 'Think about it. When has Sheik ever lied, to any of you? And why would she lie now? She was always happy for Zelda to be Queen over her. Sheik is the only one who still had any kind of affection for that woman, so why would she ruin her sister's big day unless she had a reason to?' There are nods in the crowd, but they don't really need convincing.

'You can't do this, Sheik,' Zelda says, her tone menacing. ' _I'm_ supposed to be Queen. Not you. You know that.'

'I don't care what's supposed to happen, you're not being crowned,' I say matter-of-factly.

'Why are you doing this? Surely you don't want to be Queen? You'd be terrible!' Zelda says, her tone turning persuasive, but rising with her fear. 'You know you're not good enough to do it. The kingdom would suffer. It needs a strong ruler, someone like me. That's why I did this. That's why, I promise! It was for the good of the kingdom! For all these people! I had to kill you!'

She claps her hand over her mouth, but the damage is done. The people, held in check by shock and a vague sense of propriety, suddenly surge forward and swarm towards Zelda. I'm nearly swept away, but Link grabs onto me and wraps his arms round me, pulling me into his chest until the crowd has passed.

'Are you alright?'

'Never better,' I tell him with a smile, hugging him.

-o-

A/N: Aw. Well, looks like everything is sorted out now... right?


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the day passes in a whirlwind. I'm hustled off back to the castle by the Council, only just managing to keep my grip on Link and tow him along with me. The citizens of Castle Town decide that the entertainment is over for the day, and gradually drift back to their homes. Meanwhile I'm subjected to a barrage of questions about everything that's happened to me since my disappearance. Eventually Impa, who mercifully reappeared shortly after the coronation, raises her hands for silence.

'I think Sheik has been through enough for one day,' she says calmly. 'We should let her rest, and we can resume this in the morning.'

'I think that's an excellent idea,' I say, relieved. When the final member of the Council has reluctantly trooped out, I'm left alone with Impa and Link.

'Everything alright?' Link asks, watching me brood.

'Not exactly. I'm worried about Zelda.' After the rush at the coronation my sister disappeared, and no-one has seen her since. Her horse is missing from the stables, so she could be anywhere in Hyrule by now. But I suspect that she's stayed close to home.

'Relax. She won't be able to do anything,' Link reassures me.

'You should listen to Link,' Impa chimes in. 'Every guard in the castle is keeping a lookout for Zelda. And if Link and I were not able to sneak past them before, Zelda will not be able to do it now.' I nod, unconvinced.

After such a long period of constantly looking over my shoulder and expecting to see Zelda there, I can't bring myself to believe that she's really gone. It just seems too neat, too convenient. And I'm sure that, wherever she is, she wants revenge. There's no way she'll be Queen now and she knows that, but I think my death would probably be enough for her.

'I think I'll get an early night,' I announce, rising from my chair. 'Where are you going to sleep, Link? I'm assuming you're going to stay in the castle, rather than going back to the town.'

'Actually...' Link says, rubbing the back of his neck. 'I was thinking about heading back to the Kokiri Forest.'

'Do you have to go?' I ask, saddened. For the whole of our journey, I hadn't really thought about what Link would do after my memories returned. I suppose it's unreasonable to expect him to stay with me, since all his friends are still in the forest. But he reassures me.

'I want to tell Saria and the others that you and I are safe. Then I'll come straight back, I promise. It'll just be for a day or two, don't worry. Now that I've got Epona, I can easily make the journey in a day or less – especially since I know where I'm going this time!'

'Alright,' I tell him, smiling at the prospect of his return. 'Actually, you can spend a few days there if you want. I get the sense it's going to be pretty hectic around here for a while, so I probably wouldn't have time to see you even if you were here.'

'Thanks,' he replies. 'But I'll be back within a week. Amnesia or no amnesia, I don't like leaving you alone.' I smile and hug him, watching slightly sadly as he leaves.

'The time will fly past,' Impa says sagely.

'I'm sure. Well, I'm off to bed. See you in the morning!'

-o-

I'm woken the next morning by a gentle knock at my door. My mind immediately starts up a wailing klaxon, convinced that Zelda is outside. But I remind myself that that's extremely unlikely, and anyway I locked my door. It's more likely to be Impa, or maybe even Link if he decided not to leave for some reason. Still cautious, I creep over to the door and stand behind it without unlocking it.

'Who's there?' I ask, straining my ears for a reply.

'It's Ciela. I've brought your breakfast.' Scolding myself for not considering the possibility of my maid before, I quickly unlock the door and let her in. 'I'm so glad you're back!' she says as she sets the tray down. 'Everything is going to be wonderful now that you're in charge.' I smile ruefully; it's a sentiment I've heard from several people in the last day, and it seems like everyone's hopes are riding on me. I pray to the Goddesses that I won't let them down.

'What time is it?' I ask Ciela as I start on my toast.

'Just after dawn. I wasn't going to wake you, but the Royal Council are getting impatient. Apparently you promised them some big meeting this morning.'

 _Did I do that?_ I wonder as I gulp down the remainder of my food. _Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole 'Princess' thing after all, if it involves getting up at dawn every morning!_

As Ciela leaves, I quickly dress myself and splash some water on my face. Before I leave, I look once more around the room, checking that I haven't left anything. I'm in a spare bedroom; my own room is still an ashen wreck, and I didn't want to sleep in Zelda's. But the room feels unfamiliar, not like a home. At least, not yet. I sigh, knowing that it will come with time. With one last longing look back at my bed, I head downstairs to the meeting.

-o-

'The first item on the agenda is the date of the coronation,' an old lady announces. 'I think that the people would be reassured if Princess Sheik were to be crowned Queen as soon as possible.' A murmur runs around the table, and I frown. 'I suggest we schedule it for a week's time, when-' the woman continues, but I raise a hand to stall her.

'There isn't going to be a coronation, at least not in the foreseeable future. I have too many bad memories of the last one.'

'But your Majesty, the kingdom needs a ruler!' the woman protests.

'It has one. Princess, Queen, the only difference is the title. Coronation or not, I'll still have the same duties and I'll still perform them to the best of my ability. Maybe, in a year or so, we'll have another coronation. But there's no rush. Next issue?' The woman looks disgruntled, but sits down.

Right now I'm letting Impa and the Council make most of my decisions for me. I was never raised to rule, so even with my memories back I'm struggling. I'll get better at it soon enough, but for now I'm happy for those with more experience than me to do their jobs. But I'm determined about that coronation. I am not becoming a Queen anytime soon, and I'm not changing that decision. And after what happened yesterday, I don't think the people will be too disappointed.

'The next issue is a spy who was captured after the coronation yesterday,' an old man says. I smile at Impa as he speaks. 'Captured' is hardly strong enough; Impa dragged the poor man into the castle by his ear. He's currently sitting in the dungeons, and is apparently very remorseful and eager to cooperate.

'Send him in,' I tell the guards, who rush off to fetch the man.

'What do you intend to do with him?' Impa whispers. 'Given the crimes he has committed against you?'

'Actually, I was going to let you decide,' I whisper back. 'After all, he claims to be a citizen of Kakariko Village, your village, so it's up to you to figure out what to do with him. But if he really is willing to cooperate, don't be too harsh on him. He's greedy, and he did some very morally questionable things for money. But the real culprit is the one who gave him that money and his orders. Zelda is the one who needs to pay for this, not him.'

The man is led into the room, flanked by guards, but that's hardly necessary. He doesn't look like he's going to put up much of a fight. As soon as he reaches me he kneels at my feet, and I look at him in surprise.

'Really, there's no need to-' I begin, but I'm interrupted.

'Oh your Majesty, please forgive me! I know I did terrible things, but I had to! When Zelda tells you to do something, it's impossible to refuse! Please, you have to believe me.' I sigh. It's not the first time I've heard of Zelda's fear tactics.

'Very well. I am willing to be merciful,' I tell the man while glancing up at Impa, who nods slightly. 'But we will need information from you in return. As far as I can tell, you were the closest person to Zelda. Do you know where she is now?'

'I haven't seen her since before the coronation,' the man says, 'but I can guess where she might have gone!'

'And where is that?' I ask, leaning forward.

'She mentioned a friend of yours, a boy from the Kokiri Forest. She seemed to think that you two were close, that you cared about him. She must know that she has no hope of hurting you now, but that boy is not defended by guards like you are. I think she has probably gone to the forest to get her revenge on the boy, and in doing so get revenge on you. Your Majesty?' he asks, watching me as I sprint out of the room.

-o-

I gallop towards Kokiri Forest as fast as I can, begging my horse to go quicker.

 _Link! She can't hurt him! She can't! Please, Farore, Din, Nayru, anyone who can hear me, please don't let her hurt Link!_ I leap from the horse's back before it stops as I reach the rope bridge leading into the forest. I run into the village, heading straight for Link's treehouse, but before I reach it I know it's empty. It's nearly dusk, and lights are showing in the windows of the other houses. But Link's house is dark.

'Link!' I yell anyway, standing outside his house. 'Link, where are you?'

'Sheik! It is Sheik, isn't it?' a familiar voice behind me asks. I spin round, and sigh in relief as I see Saria. If anyone knows where Link is, she will.

'Saria, have you seen Link?' I ask desperately.

'Not since he got home this morning. But Mido mentioned seeing him,' she says, leading me over to the red-haired boy. He glares at me, but his expression softens when he sees Saria.

'What do you want?' he asks grumpily.

'Tell Sheik where Link is,' Saria orders him, but Mido just shrugs.

'I saw him going into the Lost Woods a few hours ago. So what?'

'The Lost Woods? Isn't that dangerous? What if he gets lost and turns into a Stalfos?' I ask, panicking. But Saria reassures me.

'Don't worry, Link has been going into those woods since he was a child. He won't get lost.' I let out a long sigh of relief.

'Yeah, but that other girl might,' Mido pipes up, and I slowly turn to him in horror.

'What other girl?' I ask, my voice calm despite the pounding of my heart.

'A strange girl arrived this morning. She was hiding in the shadows, but I saw her. No-one hides in my village,' the boy says proudly.

'What did she look like?' I ask, my mouth dry.

'Blonde. Tall. A lot like you.' My worst suspicions are confirmed. Zelda got here this morning.

'Where did she go?' I ask Mido.

'She asked where Link was. He'd already gone into the Lost Woods, so I told her that, and she went in after him. Why? Is there a problem?' he asks, but I'm already running.

'Sheik, wait! You'll get lost in there!' Saria calls after me, but I ignore her. I run into the woods, pausing in the first clearing.

 _Think, Sheik! You remember this place! You came here when you were a child, and you followed Zelda through here a few nights ago! Which way?_ I think for a moment, then head right. There's only one correct path through these woods, and Link is smart enough to stay on it, so if I trace the path all the way through I should find him. Whether Zelda has already found him is a possibility I refuse to consider.

 _She's had hours to search for him. Surely she must have found him in that time..._ I shake my head, focusing on the route. I have to find Link. I have to. That's all that matters right now. Finally I reach the last clearing, and take a right into the Sacred Forest Meadow. I remember coming here, once, years ago. That was the day I first entered these woods.

I run through the maze to the stairs at the back, heading for the clearing in the deepest part of the woods. I race up the stairs and along the passage, ignoring the Deku Scrubs which half-heartedly fire nuts at me. I skid to a halt in the clearing, looking all around for any signs of another person, friend or foe.

'Link?' I shout desperately. 'Link! Please, please be here.'

-o-

A/N: Hopefully Zelda didn't get there first...


	10. Chapter 10

'Sheik?' I spin round, and suddenly fall to my knees as the adrenaline drains out of my system in relief.

'You're alright,' I gasp, tears gathering at the corners of my eyes.

'Sheik, what's the matter? Why are you crying? What happened?' Link kneels down beside me and hugs me as I sob into his shoulder. I feel stupid for acting like this when Link isn't hurt in the slightest, but I'm so happy and relieved to see him that I can't help it. 'What's going on? Did Zelda come back?' he asks, concerned, but I shake my head.

'N-no, but she c-came to the forest and sh-she was l-looking for you and I thought she w-was g-going to...' I trail off, sobbing.

'Don't worry, I'm fine,' Link reassures me, hugging me again. 'I haven't seen her once since the coronation. I've been in this meadow all day, and she hasn't come.'

'But she went into the woods hours ago. Where is she?' I ask, wiping away my tears. Link helps me up and we look back at the forest. The sun is setting now, and the dark trees cast long shadows.

'No...' I whisper, my heart suddenly feeling unbearably heavy. There's only one way Zelda could have vanished into the woods without a trace, but I don't want to think about it. Without warning I set off determinedly back through the forest, Link jogging to keep up.

'Where are you going?'

'I'm going to search the forest for her. She has to be here somewhere!' Link stays silent, but I know he's not happy about this.

I search every corner of every clearing, even straying from the path a few times, making sure that I don't miss anything. But there's no sign of my sister. Finally we've searched every inch of the woods, and we wind up back at the entrance in Kokiri Forest.

'There you two are!' Saria says, running up to us. 'It's getting late! We were worried!' I look back at the forest.

'I'm going to search again.' But before I can go in, Link grabs my hand.

'Sheik...' I can't look at him. I can feel the tears threatening to spill over again, but I hold them back with an effort.

'I'm going back! I have to find her!' I tell Link defiantly.

'She's been in there for hours. And she's not a child. You know what's happened. She must have not known the path as well as she thought she did.' Link speaks quietly, but it's enough to make my tears fall.

'She's my sister. She can't be gone...' Link pulls me towards him and hugs me again.

'I'm so sorry.'

'Even after everything she did, she's still my sister. I don't want to lose her,' I sob, leaning on Link for support. 'I don't want her to be gone.'

'I know,' Link says sadly, stroking my hair. 'I know.'

-o-

'Your Majesty?' one of the Council members asks.

'Sorry. Just thinking,' I tell him, bringing my attention back to the meeting. The men and women seated around the table share a look, and Impa clears her throat.

'Perhaps we should adjourn this meeting for now?' she suggests, and the room clears of people, leaving only her and me. 'You were thinking about Zelda again,' she states.

'Yes. I know it's been six months now since she... But I still think about her. Is that a bad thing? After all those things she did to me, all the times she tried to kill me and Link, is it bad that I grieve so much for her?'

'It is natural,' Impa says calmly. 'She was your sister, and you loved her. Perhaps she did not deserve that love; that is a matter for the Goddesses to decide. You cannot change how you feel.' I nod, rising.

'I think I'll go for a ride to clear my head,' I announce. Link was supposed to arrive back from the forest today, and I hope he'll be waiting for me outside. My prayers are answered when I see him and Epona waiting by the castle gate, my own horse next to them.

'I thought you could probably use a break,' he tells me, and I gratefully mount up. We trot through Castle Town together, breaking into a gallop when we're out in Hyrule Field. We eventually come to a stop at the top of a hill, looking down over the whole of Hyrule. We stay there for a while, each of us absorbed in our own thoughts. But then I turn to Link; there's something I've been meaning to ask him.

'Do you remember that first night when I returned from the castle, the night before the coronation? You said you had something to tell me afterwards. Do you remember what that was?' Link thinks for a moment, then laughs.

'You know, I'd completely forgotten about that. Ironic, huh? I was going to tell you the next day, but after the coronation everything happened so quickly, and then I went back to the forest, and... Well, I never really got around to telling you, did I?'

'So what was it?' I ask, curious.

'Actually, it's something you might remember. Or maybe you don't. It's back from when we were kids. You came to the Kokiri Forest once, with your father and Zelda. Do you remember that?' I nod slowly.

'Yes, and I explored the Lost Woods. That's when I learned the path through it, and then Zelda made me tell her.'

'Exactly. Only... do you remember who you explored those woods with?' I think back to that day, and in my mind's eye a small blond boy leads me through the woods, showing me the correct path and guiding me to the Sacred Forest Meadow. I gasp, looking back at Link.

'That was you? Wait, I remember now! You even told me your name! How could I forget that?'

'I'm not surprised. It was such a long time ago, and we only met once, and anyway you had amnesia when you met me again. By the time you got your memories back you were so used to seeing me that you didn't think about having met me first all those years ago.'

'But you remembered,' I say sadly, feeling once again as though I've let Link down.

'Don't feel bad,' he reassures me. 'I told you, it was the curse. And anyway, I didn't remember you at first. Even when we thought you were called Zelda, I didn't remember that name from the girl who came with you years ago. She was hardly friendly – she wouldn't even tell me her name, so I didn't recognise it when I heard it again.

But I remembered you – or at least, your name. It'd been so long and you'd changed so much that at first I didn't recognise you. But as soon as Impa told me your name I realised who you were. I remembered that day we spent exploring the woods. I guessed that you probably didn't remember, so I was planning to tell you after the coronation, but in all the excitement I forgot.'

'I really enjoyed that day we had together,' I tell him. 'And even though it took a while, I'm glad that we got to meet each other again.'

'Me too,' Link says with a smile.

-o-

We stay there, watching as the sun slowly sinks lower into the sky.

'How are you coping?' Link asks eventually, and I sigh.

'Alright. I still think about her every day.'

'You'll probably think about her for the rest of your life,' Link tells me. 'But I hope you don't feel guilty. Zelda's desire for revenge was what killed her. You know that.'

'I do,' I reply, staring out over the landscape. We stand there silently for a while longer, then I sigh.

'What's wrong?' Link asks, concerned.

'Nothing. I was just thinking.'

'Thinking what?'

'I... I hope Zelda's happy. People keep saying that she's dead, but she's not. She's a monster now, but even monsters have lives. They're born, they grow up, fall in love, have families just the same as humans do. True, it's not a life any human would choose, least of all her. But it's a life. And I hope she's learnt to be happy in it. Because I think that she was never happy in her human life. Too much greed, too much suspicion. Too much anger. But she doesn't have any of that now. She's free.' Link turns to me and smiles.

'I'm glad you've made peace with her. And I'm sure, wherever she is now, she's made peace with you.'

'I hope so,' I reply, smiling back at him. Then I look over at the setting sun, and sigh. 'We should be getting back.' But I keep smiling as we gallop back across Hyrule.

-o-

'Impa? Are you alright?' Impa turns round, smiling as she sees Ciela.

'Yes, I am perfectly fine. Just soaking up the last of the sun.' Ciela joins Impa at the window, watching the figures in the castle courtyard below. Two of them ride in through the gates, leading their horses to the stables. Ciela smiles as she sees the two deep in conversation about something, oblivious to the other people around them.

'Do you think those two are going to be alright together?' she asks.

Impa just smiles knowingly, and the two women turn away from the window as the figures below stroll back into the castle, hand in hand.

-o-

A/N: That's all folks! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
